


Blooming Lillie!

by Zauctor



Series: Burning Stars. (A Series of Post Pokemon Sun and Moon Fanfics) [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, My first NSFW fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauctor/pseuds/Zauctor
Summary: It has been four years that Elio had been dating Lillie. Now that both are at the age of sixteen, he asks a hormone driven question that will evolve his relationship with Lillie. Where will it go? NSFW





	1. The Lovers Deed!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place three years after the fanfic Family Therapy. Most of the teenage cast is sixteen and eighteen as of the time skip.
> 
> NSFW!

In a house on Melemele, on the outskirts of Hau'oli during the evening. Elio and Lillie were cuddling together, observing the news about more pokemon discovered on Alola as well as studying battle strategies they should try out. Elio had to try ever since his Kangaskhan's young has grown big enough to leave the pouch and share her experience with the others at Wela Volcano Park. Elio had heard of an event that was to come in two weeks or so that would involve an event on Unova, coincidence that the pokemon World Tournament would also take place in at least a month. During the afternoon, Gladion was busy on Ula'ula, practicing at a recreation of a Gym from Kanto; leaving the two alone.

Elio, with a Banette in his arms, took his chance and stared at Lillie in what is an older version of her Z power form. Not much had changed save for an added pair of blue jeans; over a year ago on her fifteenth birthday, Lillie had allowed her blonde hair to start growing to where her pony tail was dancing below her shoulders and nearly to her waist, her years of having a free diet had allowed her body to develop a sort of curve fitting for a healthy sixteen year old woman. Lillie noticed her boyfriend checking her out and checked him out. Elio's hair was short and layered, he was wearing an Alolan sea tank, a pair of blue cargo shorts, he was not wearing shoes at the moment. Since the age of fifteen she had noticed his career as an active trainer have toned his body to where she notice his arms and legs showing muscle. "Something on your mind?"

Elio swallowed nervously at a gentle, beautiful face that has toned over her years as a trainer, the green eyes stared at him as he nervously asked. "I...I want to ask, since no one is here besides us and Pete."

Lillie swayed her hair, not afraid to answer as she stared back at determined grey eyes. "If we are to start sleeping together, I wouldn't mind."

Elio sweated and shook his head. "N...N...no... okay yes. But it is a bit more than that." He coughed and pointed at Lillie's chest. "May I massage your breasts and during that, may I see your nipples?"

Lillie gasped and covered her shirt in fear that she revealed something. "EEK! Wh...why did you ask?" Elio answered knowing he had delved too far. "Because I want to, I want to know how they feel and I want to know what they look like."

Lillie checked herself and blushed. "Th...that's your reason?!" She took a deep breath and answered as she saw her boyfriend thinking that he went to far. "It's just you have always been a gentlemen to me and has never asked for something this bold."

The Banette saw Lillie licking her lips in anticipating more and wiggled out to the basement. "Uh uh! Nette, Nette!"

Elio swallowed in agreement as he stood up with his hand extended like that of the gentlemen Lillie views him as. "...You mind if we do this somewhere private?"

Lillie took his hand and got herself up to intentionally compare her size to Elio, she was a foot taller than him. "I do not."

In Elio's bed room, Lillie was the first to sit on the bed, she took her dress off, revealing a slightly chubby body that complimented the curves, her breasts being covered by a blue bra. Lillie had her hands behind her back in an attempt to unstrapped, showing Elio a full view of her otherwise bare torso; he saw Lillie frowning in frustration, her right eye closed, her left eye showed the frustration and her teeth were gritting. Elio began to have doubting thoughts. "If you would rather do this another-" Lillie focused her left eye on Elio and puffed up her cheeks. "This is my first time doing this, let me-" She stopped herself and felt her fingers on something she was looking for.

Click!

The bra came off, showing Elio pink nipples that were supported by three and a half inches of breasts; Elio got on the bed, on his knees to get a closer look. He was about to use a hand to feel the left breast, Lillie felt her heart leap, she knew Elio was nervous of his request. She felt Elio being very gentle with the rubbing, he eventually gained his balance and rubbed both breasts; Lillie began to relax and lay on the bed, she adjusted her pony tail to be above her left arm and was about to close her eyes until she saw Elio going in for a kiss, with her right arm she stopped him. Elio swallowed and asked. "Is this too much?"

Lillie rolled her eyes at how nervous Elio is in comparison. "No, but it wouldn't be fair if I am the only one without a shirt," Elio stopped rubbing and began to take his shirt off without hesitation, showing to Lillie what his arms hinted at for so long, a toned body that while it doesn't have abs is very healthy looking. She rubbed her legs: looking quite red, as Elio returned to massaging.

Lillie felt her nipples stand and let Elio close in for a kiss. Feeling their tongues dance, Lillie wrapped her arms pulled him to be on top of her. The kissing session lasted for half an hour, Lillie began to moan until Elio began to stop and pull himself up. "I...I think that is enough for now," Lillie gave a small smile, she enjoyed the moment but thought it was going to lead somewhere intimate as she closed her eyes. "I am keeping my bra off, are you sure this is the only thing you wanted to do?"

Elio answered, expecting Lillie to be disappointed. "I didn't expect to get this far and I wasn't really-" Lillie adjusted herself to welcome her boyfriend to take a nap with her. "I did enjoy this, would you like to rest with me?"

Elio swallowed, feeling he had under performed and squinted his eyes in determination, putting his shirt back on. "I'll be right back, please enjoy yourself!"

Lillie wondered why Elio would leave in such a hurry and was prepared to send out a Leafeon that was wondering why his trainer doesn't have her top on. "Elio wanted to do something rather sensitive. Cain, you seem to be keeping yourself away from Lola, Shockums and Fridgette... whats wrong?"

The Leafeon was hesitate to answer and nuzzled himself under Lillie's pony tail, the trainer rested, feeling her nipples exposed to the cool air to be relaxing. The door opened a few moments later, Elio was blushing red and had a box that caught Lillies eyes. "Condoms?!"

The Leafeon smelled something from both humans and left to the living room, Elio asked Lillie in a soft tone. "Before we try anything stupid... do you want to do more? Do you want to have sex?"

Lillie blushed red, she looked at her boyfriend with a lustful desire. "It would allow us to continue where we left off."

Elio placed a hat on his door, closed it and locked it. "The hat is so anyone in this house will know what is going on... or have the idea."

Lillie understood and got herself up, she undid her jeans to tease Elio with blue panties. She let Elio have a view as she took her panties off to let him see a naked body with a pony tail, z ring, a small blonde bush. Elio closed his eyes nervously and took his cloths off to give Lillie an image that made her tingle, firm legs and a revelation that her boyfriend had been excited for this moment. She went back to bed as Elio asked. "Before we do that, would you let me spoil you?"

Lillie adjusted her legs and lifted herself up. "Depends, what do you mean by spoil?"

Elio slowly got on and began to rub his hand on Lillie's belly, slowly downwards until he found his fingers on rather smooth pubic hair. Lillie realized what was about to happen as she felt Elio's fingers go lower to her folds. Lillie flinched in feeling something stimulated until Elio approached for passionate kiss. "Relax and let me take care of this."

Lillie gave her full trust to Elio. "Just, be careful down there," Elio smiled back and used one hand to rub two fingers at Lillie's clit and another hand to massage the back of Lillie's neck, right where her hair starts. Lillie began to close her eyes in pleasure for a few minutes until she felt herself give a minor discharge and moaned. Elio grabbed some tissue to clean his fingers and felt Lillie push back. "Now let me have my turn."

Elio and Lillie got off, the budding man laid on the bottom while the blooming woman was standing above him. Looking down in concern as she asked him to adjust his legs as she crawled on top of him, giving him a passionate kiss as she prepared for some payback and used her right hand to wrap her fingers around the cock. Elio closed his eyes, kissed back and began to reach his hands. Lillie squeaked in astonishment as she felt hands rubbing her rear, she puffed up her cheeks and gave a firmer grip. "Hey, next time you start touching that, give me a warning."

Elio let go and felt himself in a hold of danger. "I'm sorry about that." Lillie's grip lightened as she let her pony tail brush Elio's cheek. "This is our first time, we need to establish some boundaries."

Elio reached for Lillie's back and asked. "Is it okay if I rub your back instead?" Lillie didn't and allowed him to tantalize her, after ten minutes of foreplay, both realized they need to partake in the main event.

Switching positions, Lillie was on the bottom with her legs spread and Elio on top of her. Both sweated nervously, Lillie saw Elio licking his lips, determined to satisfy her. "Okay, I'm going in!"

Lillie felt herself penetrated, Elio was slow to thrust. "Gaah!"

Lillie gritted her teeth for no longer than a minute and began to push against Elio. "Stop! We are going too far!"

Elio stopped and was attempting to pull out, Lillie gasped louder as she felt her inner walls being pulled. Elio felt something having a firm grip on his member. "...Crap!" Lillie began to panic and had a she gave a small spasm of pain as she saw Elio worried. "What happened?!"

Elio struggled to find something to ease a panicking Lillie. "It's stuck, just relax... I'll get it out."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks as she felt her boyfriend trying to rub her shoulders. "This was your ide-" Elio kissed Lillie and attempting to sooth her. "I am sorry for going this far. Just let go."

Lillie closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that Elio mustered the courage to ask her to mate with him. She began to feel bad of how it ended. "I hope he doesn't worry about-" She felt Elio pull himself out, both saw blood on the erect penis. Elio backed himself away in fear that he had hurt Lillie in his foolish attempt to express himself and was about to get off until he was stopped. Lillie sat back up and rubbed Elio's back in a gentle smile. "You have done nothing wrong, we tried something new and knew where to stop."

Lillie kissed Elio in the lips; to her boyfriends misfortune he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Lillie saw Elio's member twitch in being over stimulated, the condom began to fill with a white liquid, Elio blushed in embarrassment as Lillie looked nauseous. He disposed of the condom in a trash can and was prepared to put his pants on.

Lillie saw Elio was attempting to leave and stopped him. "Don't! Why are you leaving?"

Elio looked Lillie in the eyes and asked. "What kind of man does that in front of the woman he loves!? One that deserves to be alone on a couch!"

Lillie shook her head and asked in a yawn. "Elio, come back to bed. We will talk about it later." Elio went back into the bed with only his underwear on, Lillie in her bare glory adjusted the blanket to cover both. She closed in for an embrace and whispered. "If Gladion asked, you and I are sleeping together, we should let him know soon!"

Elio felt intimidated and was slow to wrap his arms around her, one for her back, the other for the pony tail. "As long as I don't do anything stupid. See you when we wake up?"

Two hours later.

Gladion stretched his arms and adjusted what looked similar to his dark clothes of old, it has less scratches and stitch marks in comparison. Returning to Elio's house, he had a pokeball with a pokemon he wanted to talk about, his Weavile and Silvally looked curiously. "We finally finished Zoroark's training."

Knock! Knock! The door opened to Lillie giving a wide smile. "Welcome home brother! How was your day?"

Gladion held onto a pokeball and was tempted to smile. "I finally had some free time but had Zoroark reach his highest potential!" Out of the pokeball was a Zoroark that was staying near Gladion. Lillie let the group in. "We can talk about this inside. We should have dinner ready shortly."

Inside, Elio is looking at potential moves when he saw what was a rival that long became a house mate. Having a much more toned body that he does and having more frequent smiles, Elio saw the Zoroark and smiled. "Looks like Spy might have a new friend!"

Gladion nodded and in a more casual manner made a spot for him on the couch, the Weavile and Silvally found a place to rest near a small den. A dragon infused Silvally was growling and snorting out smoke in his sleep, a Phione was snoring and a Leafeon was all resting.

Gladion noticed Elio was using the Rotom Dex to look up some egg moves. "You heard of the little cup being hosted on Unova along with a few other tournaments being hosted in Nimbasa?"

Elio nodded. "I got to breed some pokemon for these events. I have plans for a Dewpider, a Grimer, an Anorith and a Stufful."

The Banette smiled and asked something to Elio, the man nodded. "This may mean exactly what I am asking. I don't even want to know!"

The Banette snickered as Gladion asked. "What are you going to do with the parent pokemon afterwards?"

Elio remembered the large majority of pokemon he use to have. "Since I cleared room ages ago after I released some of those Ultra Beasts... I'm keeping them and see how well they can raise the young. I'll see if they want to evolve afterwards."

Gladion checked his watch and asked. "In case the scientist's at Aether forget... could you help me out tomorrow. A Heatran is suppose to be at Mount Wela and we need to make sure we don't miss the probe. Would you come with me?"

Elio had it on the Dex's schedule "Just in case we forget." The Alolan Champ got up to stretch himself. "I'm going to make dinner before I head out to get a female Araquanid. Hope you like steamed Clawitzer claws!"

As Elio was making dinner, Lillie gave the courage to ask. "Brother, if Elio and I were to sleep together... you wouldn't be mad?" Gladion's smile slowly shifted to an over protective frown.

"... Only if nothing else happens."

Once dinner was prepared for trainers and pokemon, Gladion was slowly thinking about Lillie's question. While Elio has been very good at knowing his boundaries, he wondered if the question was any coincidence. "Elio... did you and Lillie... do anything while I was away?"

Elio was eating rather fast due to his schedule and nearly chocked, giving Gladion the visual clue that... "You two did. What was it?"

Elio couched the piece of food and struggled to swallow. "Gulp! Promise you won't kill me. I asked Lillie if I can massage her breasts."

Gladion's frown turned to a sharp glare. "You did what?!"

Lillie calmed Gladion down. "Brother, I said it was okay. He has been very gentle with me and when we decided it was enough... it was enough."

Elio was even faster to eat, not even tasting the food in a hurry to escape, when he left, Gladion asked again. "Just so I don't over react. What did you two do?"

Out on the outskirts of Melemele, Elio rushed to find his mother Patricia blushing and flustering over the thought with her Meowth. "Benjamin is coming home again! I should make this week end special... what do you think?"

The Meowth shrugged and had a map leading to a hideout, Patricia frowned in shock. "We were that loud last time?"

Elio shouted and rushed to his mother with urgency. "Mom! There is something I need to ask you about," Patricia gasped at her son who was struggling to say it, she calmed him down with a hug and asked. "What happened?"

Elio took a deep breath and started from the beginning. "Promise you won't slap me. But a couple hour ago me and Lillie... had sex, I think I hurt her when I saw blood coming out."

Patricia was startled, then smiled at Elio's question like he should have known. "Before I answer, did you use a condom?"

Elio nodded. "Yes and it hold. Lillie seemed to have enjoyed it until we actually got to the sex... then I tried to pull out and well-" Patricia stopped him. "Her enjoying it is the important part, now the blood... you didn't hurt her but you took something from her she isn't getting back. I hope you can live with yourself for doing that."

Elio blushed at the thought. "... So your saying Lillie and I should try it again soon? Least until we can get it right?" Patricia glared sharply at him and put on her sunglasses, signaling Elio that he is delving into a major life choice he isn't going to back away from. "You can, but be careful with this."

Elio knew what she was talking about. "Because things like this is how I ended up inside you in the first place. Lillie and I will talk about this later."

Patricia nodded. "Also I am way too young to be made a granny! Otherwise, expect some of her folks to find out... they are going to have a word with you."

Elio looked back at his house in hope someone will calm down. "Gladion may end up punching me in the face when I get back. I had a reason to be out here anyways and the sun is going to set soon!"

Patricia whistled as she stared at the sun. "It's an hour until that happens! Don't screw this one up as well!" Elio shook his head at the pun and prepared to call his Charizard. Swoop!

At Malie City, Elio prepared to go into the garden and prepared a particular pokemon. "Fecty, I need you for this capture!"

Out of a nest ball came a Parasect that stood idly, both followed into the grass and had frequent encounters with Ledian and Psyduck. The Ledian's Elio driven off with an Armaldo, the Psyducks he ignored, the sun was slowly setting. Impatient he jumped into the water and found himself being lifted up by a large Araquanid. The Rotom Dex got out of Elio's bag as the trainer found himself struck in the Araquanid's bubble. "BZZT! This one is a female boss! BZZT!"

Elio was tossed out of the bubble and pinned down by the annoyed Araquanid's forearms, his shirt was torn as he gave the order to the Parasect. "Fecty, use spore!" The Araquanid looked up to see a Parasect leap at her face, submerging himself in the bubble and shaking his mushroom. Causing her to fall asleep and exposed to a capture, Elio tossed a net ball. "Go net ball!"

The ball tapped the Araquanid at the face and dragged her in, landing in the water to shake as the Parasect fell to the ledge. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Elio took a deep breath, brushed himself and smiled at the Parasect. "Good work, now lets see how good this one is!"

Elio picked the net ball up and had the Rotom Dex check, his eyes widened. "She is very good for breeding and even for most battles!" His eyes glistened at another aspect, adamant nature. "All I need is an male Ariados!"

The Parasect drooled like a zombie as the Rotom Dex buzzed and clicked a camera.

The flashing light got into Elio's eyes as he asked. "What was that for?"

The Rotom Dex flashed a question mark and dismissed it. "BZZT! I think I saw something, but it isn't important now. BZZT!" Elio looked up to see the sun set, night began to hold. Araidos began to scurry. Elio prepared an adrenaline orb and prepared his Parasect. "Let's get ourselves an alpha!"

At the house during the night.

Gladion's mouth was wide open at what Lillie told him, he was left speechless for around an hour. He tried to come with a conclusion and posed in frustration. "... Elio is an idiot!"

Lillie sighed. "To be honest, I wanted more than just giving my... glands a massage. We may have crossed it once we actually got started... it felt weird," Gladion couldn't find any words to describe it. "...He better be back soon, it's easier if I say it to him."

Click!

The door opened to Elio holding an dark blue egg with green stripes in a watery case, an Araquanid was behind him and an Ariados was skittering a question. Elio answered both. "Back yard! I should talk to you two in the morning."

Gladion waited for Elio to place the egg case on the coffee table, he saw clothes being torn and asked. "What did you do this time?" Elio swallowed nervously. "I jumped into Malie Garden's lake since I was running out of time. That Araquanid was NOT happy that I did that!"

Gladion shrugged. "That's you. If you will excuse me," The older man shouted clearly in a sharp tone. "What were you thinking, having sex with my sister?!"

Elio smiled nervously. "Lillie liked what I was giving her but she wanted more. I had to run to a store to make sure we were prepared!"

Gladion's eyes squinted. "If Lillie didn't tell me that, I would have punched you... only try this again if she wants to. Try not to make that much noise and... if I walk past that door, would you give anything that is a subtle way of telling us you two are busy?"

Elio took off his hat and placed it on the door knob. "I saw this in a movie. If anyone asked... tell them to just leave the door alone unless things get noisy."

Gladion shrugged. "That's fair. Anyone else knows of this?"

Elio nodded. "My mom. I needed to know what the heck I even done."

Gladion shook his head in defeat. "She told you enough?"

Elio guessed. "She did. On the good news, you might finally get a bed of your own starting tonight."

Gladion stared at the couch that served as his bed for nearly three years and was holding a laugh. "Lillie is right, you can be a jerk!" The Rotom Dex emerged from Elio's back pack and asked nervously. "BZZT! Could you study this for the boss? BZZT!" Gladion saw the image of Elio out of focus and a strange image that looked like it was hiding in plain sight. "... I can."

Elio smiled in a thank you as Lillie approached to ask. "... Do you mind if we share the same bed again?"

Elio asked. "You mind if I try something... a little odd?"

Gladion's forming smile stopped as Lillie asked. "What are you planning this time?"

Elio took a deep breath, had one arm around Lillie's back and another at her legs, tilted her off her feet and proceeded to carry her. "Hu-" Lillie blushed and was wrapping her arms around Elio. "Eek! Guess this means goodnight brother."

Gladion walked away from the scene. "I'll be watching some documentaries and study Dex's picture. Good night Lillie, Elio... try not to get her pregnant!" Elio blushed as he slowly carried Lillie to his bed. "If I do... then I to get a job as soon as possible."

Gladion pretended to not glare and went to the Rotom Dex.

When the Alolan Champion and his queen went to the bed, they both went under the sheets to wrap their arms around each other and wish each other a good night.


	2. The Eon Sister!

The next day, Lillie woke up to a comforting feeling of Elio's arms around her. His face at peace, even if his neck is covered by Lillie's pony tail. She slowly caressed his cheek and stirred him awake. To Elio, he woke up to one of the most beautiful sights he would see in the morning. "M...morning Lillie." He kissed her on the cheek, Lillie pinned him down to ask. "What sort of plan do you have today?"

Elio blushed and answered. "Let those guys at Aether know Heatran is going to be around. Get Dewpider hatched, capture a female Bewear... I still have an Alolan Muk. Then have Armaldo breed with a Ditto," Lillie asked with a blush. "You mind if I help with Dewpider? It seems your going to be very busy."

Elio didn't mind. "It would help save time. Could you please get off me?"

Lillie smiled back in pride and let her boyfriend prepare for his day, they met with Gladion who had urgent news for Elio. "I found out what Dex discovered... we may have some pokemon visiting this region that you would be interested in. Dex!"

The Rotom Dex flashed a picture of a red jet like dragon. "BZZT! Latias, the Eon Pokemon. It is highly intelligent and is capable of understanding human speech. It is covered in a glass like down. The pokemon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter it's appearance. BZZT!"

Elio's eyes widened at the sight. "A Latias?... When we are done delivering the news to Aether, I need to see where she even is now."

Gladion yawned at the idea. "If she is still in the region. The Eon duo are known travelers." When Lillie got up, both men saw her raising her fists up in preparation. "Lets get this day started before she leaves!"

After morning preparation's, Elio and Gladion flew on Charizards as Lillie asked the Araquanid keeping watch of her egg. "Do you want to come with me? I need to talk to our neighbors."

The Araquanid stared at the sleeping Ariados and bubbled a yes, Lillie offered to take the egg with her.

The Leafeon sneaked behind Lillie, the trainer frowned at the misfortune that her hands are busy carrying something. "Cain, shall we go visit Burnet? There is something I want to tell her."

At Aether Paradise.

Elio and Gladion made it to the conservation deck, they found Mohn making friends with some new arrivals to the deck, a Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur singing a tune with a Shiftry. They also found a woman with blonde hair going down to her elbows, showing a few wrinkles and trying to look away from Mohn. Gladion found Wicke looking in joy at a colony of Bunearys and whispered to Elio. "You go tell Lusamine about the Heatran, I got something to talk to Wicke about."

Both split up, Elio waved hello and got Lusamine's attention, she waved back and began to smile casually. "I didn't expect you to be here today. It appears that abandoned thrift store is taking it's toll and the dolls are coming to life... that has to explain the Shuppets."

Elio gasped and looked around to find a Shuppet harassing Faba as Lusamine began to listen to the Shiftry's tune. "That Axew agreed to assist Mohn at the Pelago after a couple years of getting to know him. I fear your intentions for Shiftry to end up going home might have... complications."

Elio sighed. "Gladion told me enough, Axew was a constant cycle until he met someone who was very regular. Shiftry however is showing more signs of improving in comparison. You forgotten about Heatran? It's been four years since it is last scene on Alola."

Lusamine was about to ask what the teenager was talking about and realized what was happening. "Oh my... thank you!" Lusamine left to the elevator as fast as her high heels would allow. Elio dusted off his hands at a mission accomplished and saw Gladion whispering something to a curious Wicke. She gasped and stared at Elio, agreeing to follow Gladion on the matter.

"Mr. Sun!"

Elio heard a harsh tone. "Gladion told you?"

Wicke nodded. "He tells me what is happening at that house. Are you even proud of yourself?"

Elio thought of his deed with Lillie. "Since I found out I didn't really hurt Lillie... despite the blood. I am, she liked it!"

Wicke had her hands at her hips, closed her eyes and gave an assertive. "Hmmph! The fact you stopped when Lillie said so is another thing to say about you."

Elio blushed. "That I spoil her?" Wicke was about to say something, then stopped herself. "... Let's start with that. Is there anything else you have to do?"

Elio nodded. "I got a pokemon I want to find, if she is still in the region I want to capture her! Gladion, you still need something?"

Gladion looked at Mohn and shook his head. "Not from you at the moment. You are best to hurry."

Elio agreed and went to the elevator. "I'll let you know if I got a lead. See ya!"

Gladion smiled and gave Wicke a warning. "You will know if something is going on if there is a hat on the door knob."

Wicke blushed at the dirty thought. "That hat is rather specific. Now, then... should we talk with your father about that Shiftry?"

On flight.

Elio's first visit was Malie garden, the initial scene of Latias. He was unable to find anything save for a purple hair, blue eyed teenage woman in a stitched dress, a developing curve. She is talking with a blue hair boy in an orange shirt and a brown hair girl in a green dress. "It is said that the Soul Dew contains the spirit of either a Latios or a Latias. Linking to great power."

Elio noticed Acerola and recognized the two trainers. "What do you know! Your the ones from the Aether House?"

Both noticed Elio and tensed, the boy answered. "We are doing the island challenge. You better watch out for us!"

He tossed a ball to reveal a pink Ribombee that fluttered behind her trainer, Elio was impressed. "Not bad of a catch. Take your time with this and I will look forward to battling you. Hey Acerola... you seen anything strange lately in this city?"

Acerola tilted her head like she was looking at something and answered. "I met a very nice lady that said she was going to visit Melemele meadow before leaving with her brother. If you hurry you can issue a challenge!"

Elio was about to take flight on a Charizard when Acerola sensed something from him. "Your certainly growing from that boy I saw when we met!" Elio turned around and smiled back as the Charizard landed. "Thank you. Come on Charizard, lets go!" Swoop! Acerola waved goodbye as the girl asked. "Why didn't you tell him?" Acerola giggled. "The champ will find out soon enough."

Elio got on the Charizard and flew to the Ruin's of Conflict on Melemele. He entered the ruin with a dusk ball marked with a feather, approached a totem shrine and shouted. "Tapu Koko, I request your aid!"

The Tapu appeared in a flash of yellow light and stared in anticipation, Elio prepared a t.m and asked. "I am about to go after a fast pokemon known as Latias. Would you assist me?"

The Tapu nodded and awaited for Elio to boot a t.m. "Forget about dazzling gleam for now. Thunder wave is needed for this capture," On being taught, the Tapu awaited to be called into the dusk ball, Elio took had Charizard fly him Melemele Meadow and found a red dragon smelling the flowers.

Elio sent out Tapu Koko and whispered. "Now, use thunder-" Latias turned around and noticed the teenager trainer, she rushed to Elio and began to nuzzle at him. Knocking him down into the flower field and in the eye of a Tapu that was waiting for the order, Elio slowly pushed her off and had his left eye closed. "Never mind. Latias, you mind if we talk?"

The Latias backed away and chimed a hello in listening, Elio coughed and asked. "I know you are a legendary pokemon. You mind if I try to capture you?"

The Latias blushed, stared at Elio like she was startled and asked something. Elio answered clearly. "Because I seen your kind in battle, you and the other known as Latios! With your power, we will be able to make it far."

Latias sighed and spoke to the Tapu in warning, Elio saw his pokemon turn around. "Latios is watching, isn't he?"

The Tapu crackled in warning as Elio turned around to find an angry Latios glaring at him. The trainer gasped and was about to begin battle until the Latias glowed to Latios. The brother sighed and asked Elio to bring something out. He understood and opened his bag to let out a Rotom Dex that began to translate Latios. "BZZT! We will answer your challenge. You have a week to catch us and if you are harsh to Latias... I will know! BZZT!"

Elio sighed. "It's going to be as harsh as it for a capture... you two are going to make this challenge different from what I am use to?"

The Latias giggled. "BZZT! Yes, but can you actually catch us? BZZT!" The Latias flew at the end of the translation, Tapu Koko shot a thunder wave to paralyze her; the Latios saw his sister struggling to fly to the south east and flew directly to the west.

Elio puffed up his cheeks as the Tapu boomed. "GET ON!"

Elio got on the Tapu and felt intense speed as they were in pursuit; Latias struggled to reach the berry farm, turned invisible and searched a basket for a cheri berry to cure herself of paralysis. Elio and the Tapu glared, the trainer ordered. "USE NATURE'S MADNESS!"

The Tapu knocked the Latias off course with a pink shock wave. She glared and puffed up her cheeks as she took flight to the sea, the Tapu maneuvered in pursuit with Elio on his back. "Thunder wave again!"

The Tapu was about to attack until he noticed the Latias forming a misty ball in her claws, prepared to toss it at the duo. The Tapu to went off course and saw the Latias escape to Poni Island." Elio glared at the sight and asked. "Land me at Hau'oli. Dex do you have a track on her?"

The Rotom Dex buzzed a smile. "BZZT! She is heading to Poni Cost, while Latios is heading to the Lush Jungle! What's the plan boss? BZZT!"

Elio stared in the distance and called Tapu Koko back. "We sneak to Seafolk village and go around. She would expect us to be tailing her from behind."

"What the hell are you even doing this time?"

Elio turned around and saw Guzma looking annoyed over a bad day at work. "Chasing some legendary pokemon, Latias and Latios. The brother is at Akala right now," Guzma had a malicious plot. "I think I saw that thing the other day, looks blue?" Elio nodded to answer. "I am letting Latias have that comfort zone before I go after her again. You mind talking about this at the mall?"

Guzma refused and changed the subject. "Nah, they are putting on a rather lame show about people in Bewear costumes... rather convincing Bewear costumes to where you think it is the real thing," Elio raised an eyebrow at the thought. "Really? I should see this for myself. Don't try chasing Latias around while I'm busy, she will try everything to avoid you!"

Guzma folded his arms and began to smile smug. "I won't, but be careful in that show. One of the guys auditioning doesn't seem right." Elio prepared a net ball to let an Armaldo out. "Thank you for using the exact word and thank you for the warning. Armaldo, we need to talk."

At Kukui's house.

Kukui was impressed at the Dewpider egg as Burnet was seeing some signs of Lillie's mood. "Elio had the Ariados learn sticky web? That would make an excellent support move," The Araquanid blushed as Lillie had the egg close to a Magcargo. "On switch it slows the opponent down. Compliment it with stealth rocks and the opponent has to use rapid spin or they will be at a severe disadvantage!"

Kukui received a call and went outside, leaving Burnet alone to ask. "You seem rather happy today," Lillie blushed and rubbed her legs together at the thought. "I have been thinking about things. A lot of things."

Burnet asked if they would talk about it on the loft, Lillie agreed and felt even more comfortable talking about it. "Elio and I did it yesterday," Burnet blinked. "Did wha-" Her eyes widened and gasped. "You did?" She looked out the door with a concerned yet protective feeling. "I am going to want a word with him!"

The two ladies heard the T.V flare up to news, Lillie and Burnet got down to hear something rather alarming from the news reporter. "It seems the Bewear cosplay show had gone awry, among the audition's it seems that an actual Bewear had sneaked into the show."

SMASH! The news lady flinched at the sound of a store being destroyed and signaled the camera man to follower her closer. "As you know Bewear's look cute and fluffy but their strength had claimed many lives! How did one end up on this island though is a mystery in it-" A Bewear was punched into a food court by an Armaldo's liquidation, it shoved back with a hammer arm as a trainer took an ultra ball.

Tap! The ball dragged the Bewear in and fell to the ground. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lillie and Burnet's eyes widened as they saw Elio picking up the ultra ball and raised in victory. "Got ya!"

He noticed himself on T.V and the news lady trying to ask for the Champion's word on the matter. "M...m...m-" Elio announced to all of Alola watching. "I caught the sneaky Bewear. If any of you ever see this thing in the wild, either run or catch them because they are a powerful pokemon that don't know their own strength and as a result are some of the most dangerous pokemon you will ever come across. If you see it in a city... get everyone out of the area because something like this will happen and it's scary how strong they can be. Champ out!"

Burnet had her hands at her hips and she was about to scold the screen. "He is going to have to deal with worse than that Bewear when I get though tal-" Click.

Lillie turned around to find Elio about to fall exhausted, like he had a close encounter with death. "We saw the news!"

Elio whined as the Araquanid skittered to lower the trainer to a chair. "That thing tried to give me the death hug. On the positive side, Bewear has everything I am looking for... Lillie, may I borrow that Ursaring? I heard you taught him ice punch."

Burnet asked with a crossed face. "Your trying to breed for a Stufful? Your Lillie dragging into that as well?"

Elio shook his hands in seeing a hostile mother. "No ma'am, there is a place near Paniola town for that. Those two ladies told me a bit about courting and Araquanid that was... rather scary."

Burnet tightened her fists in response. "Lillie told me what you did to her," Elio's mouth was dry in fear, Burnet knew of the forbidden night. "I did use a condom, I only went through with it when she said yes and when she started to get uncomfortable to where she told me to stop. That's when I pulled out as soon as possible," Burnet yelled with a finger raised. "As soon as possible?"

Lillie coughed. "Part of me didn't want to let him go. Literally," Burnet saw both blushing as she scanned the teenage man. "... Do know that Lillie has the final word in this as much as you. If something happens, your going to be held responsible."

Elio tensed up and began an odd salute. "I understand that ma'am! I'll talk with Lillie about this later." Burnet went to the kitchen, satisfied of the lecture. "See that you do. Anything else you are going to do? Do you want anything?"

Elio shook his head. "I can't stay here for long, I am going after a Latias. She won't be on Poni Island for long." Burnet and Lillie gasped at the thought, both were wishing Elio luck.

When he left, Burnet had her mind wander. "If he can be that respectful... Lillie, how is he actually like?"

Lillie blushed and has her hands on her cheeks to hide the hidden thoughts. "Even more of gentleman. I need to see if I cannot find Latios or Latias myself, which will be as soon as Dewpider hatches." Burnet smiled and saw the Araquanid bubble in excitement, all three females stared as the egg began to shake.

Snap, snap... CRACK! Out of the egg was a small spider with green legs, exited to see the world and was tapping at the case. It bubbled at the Araquanid that tapped the bubble around her head, the Dewpider began to force a bubble from its spinneret, grab the bubble with three of it's legs and used it to hold it in. Lillie pulled the case out to welcome the Dewpider. Seeing the water splash, she and the Araquanid greeted it to the world. Lillie prepared a net ball and asked. "Would you mind going into this ball for a moment?"

The Dewpider bubbled, tapped the ball and went in. "Shake...shake...shake... click!"

On being caught, Lillie let the Dewpider out and asked. "Dewpider, do you and your mother want to come with me to Malie Garden?" The duo bubbled a yes and were called back.

At Poni Meadow.

Elio and Tapu Koko were searching around to find Latias smelling a purple flower. She looked worse for wear after natures madness, Elio shouted. "Tapu Koko use thunder wave!"

The Latias dodged the thunder wave without looking at the two and countered with a mist ball on Tapu Koko, she directly west while the Tapu was distracted. Elio puffed up his cheeks and prepared a hyper potion as Tapu Koko sparkled in annoyance. "This is her challenge and she was expecting us to do that?"

The Tapu grunted and lifted Elio, he rushed to the sky at the speed of a thunder bolt, having the trainer hold on for dear life. On landing, Elio was disoriented and was greeted to an bored cop with half a dozen Meowth. Nanu seen stranger things. "Chasing someone?"

Elio regained his momentum and nodded as he got off the Tapu. "A Latias... Tapu Koko seems enthusiastic about helping me that's for sure," Nanu and the Tapu stared at the Alolan Champion, the Kahuna sighed. "Because it's rare you ask them for anything. Latias is trying to shake you off?"

Elio nodded and stared at the sky. "She is." Nanu smiled in a taunt and looked up to the sky. "Don't try catching her in places considered dangerous for her. Po town is not a place for her to visit."

All three saw a flicker in the sky, Latias looked down, determined to keep flying. Elio had the Rotom Dex out and asked. "You know where Latias is heading?"

The Dex buzzed. "BZZT! Malie City! She sure likes keeping us chasing boss! BZZT!"

Elio sighed, placed the Rotom in his bag and prepared a Charizard. "Tapu Koko... do what you did but let me follow on my own. When you see her, use thunder bolt!"

The Tapu charged up to the sky as Elio waved goodbye to Nanu. "Sorry to leave so soon. Tell those guys at Po town to expect new visitors!"

At Malie Garden.

Lillie and Acerola were talking about a change in clothes for special moments. "I want to try it again very soon. Something to make the moment... last," Acerola blushed with her. "What you have works, it doesn't really matter once they are on the floor."

Lillie sighed in agreement and noticed a gust of wind beind her, Acerola waved hello. "Looks like the champ is giving you a chase!" The Latias panted and looked behind her, Lillie tried to warn her. "You need to keep going, if Elio catches up he will start chucking quick balls at you!"

BOOM! "TAPU KOKO!"

The Latias watched an electric terrain surround the garden, Tapu Koko charged a thunderbolt and struck at her, knocking her across to a building. Elio rushed in and saw the Latias pushing herself out of the building, he took a quick ball and shouted. "GO QUICK BALL!" The quick ball tapped at the Latias and dragged her in, popping almost immediately. She flew away to the north east, back to Melemele. Elio looked at the distance and called Tapu Koko back. "We have her in the next island!"

Lillie and Acerola were startled at Elio; Lillie was the first to ask. "... Is this how your going to chase her?"

Elio took the moment to slow down and thought of his plan. "I'm only having Tapu Koko attack if she is near the land. Otherwise she is way too fast for me to let up with anything else. How is Araquanid doing with her egg?"

Lillie showed the two net balls at let them out. Elio saw the fierceness in the offspring. "Nice! Let me gather the others for your team soon and we will begin training in a week," The Dewpider blinked and began to shoot a sticky web at Elio's feet, impressing the trainer. "That is what I am talking about. Tonight, you get to meet your daddy since he is nocturnal."

Lillie asked as Elio was about to call the Charizard. "Should we meet at Panolia ranch when you catch Latias?" Elio was about to get on when he nodded. "Let's see if Ursaring and Grendel... or Bewear gets along. I'll see you later." Swoop!

Acerola spun and offered to assist her friend. "There is a scent shop somewhere around town if you want me to help with some choices?" Lillie blushed. "He would love that."

At Melemele, near the house at the out skirts of Hau'oli.

Patricia was trying to warn a tired Latias. "Shoo, if my boy finds you, he will start chucking balls!"

The Latias blushed and gave a shrill as the Meowth gave her a sip of water, an Alolan Meowth followed and gave her a pat at her side in comfort. Patricia hid a dusk ball with a smiley face, under her dress. "I'm not helping my son with this. If you caught your breath, then keep going." The Latias saw a genuine smile and smiled back, she flew once more to Melemele Meadows. Back where the adventure started, she noticed a similar voice and moved in an instant. "TAPU KOKO USE THUNDER WAVE!" Tapu Koko emerged from a dark shroud and crackled, striking the Latias in her attempt to get away.

Elio saw Latias flying toward the berry farm and was about to get on the Tapu for a better movement until he saw her falling from a great height. "Damn it! Tapu Koko, help her land. Don't bring her too me!"

The Tapu followed the order and flew to the sky, Latias found herself about to crash down to a river due to her nerves faling. Swoop!

Tapu Koko carried her all the way to the other side of the river, by a great bridge. (... Your okay?) Latias glared back, trying to keep flying. (N...no. I need to-)

Tapu Koko sighed. (The Tapu Master... as Lele called him, tends to be like this. You only have one option left, fight!)

Tapu Koko sensed someone coming and flew away, leaving Latias to Elio and a Hitmonchan. "Mac, use fake out!" The Hitmonchan leaped in front of Latias and clapped in front of her, causing her to flinch.

Elio called the Hitmonchan back and toss a pokeball. "Well done, Brimmy, keep her attention to us while I get ready," An Incineroar leaped out and posed; Latias inhaled and shot a dragon pulse. Elio took an ultra ball and shouted. "Go ultra ball!"

The ball rushed toward Latias and dragged her in.

Shake... pop!

Latias struggled and calmed her mind, giving Elio another chance to toss another ball, he realized he tossed a pink ball with a heart shape marker by accident. It dragged Latias in a cloud of hearts and fell to the ground. Shake...shake...shake... click! Elio stared in astonishment, his Incineroar blinked and roared in congratulations. The trainer paused and picked up his prize. "...We need to talk to Tapu Koko to give a thanks for helping. Then we will talk to Latias after we are done with the day care."

At Paniola ranch.

Lillie was busy talking to her Ursaring about something important. "When Elio gets here, we want you to meet a particular pokemon. See how well you get along before we leave you here for a moment."

The Ursaring yawned and growled as he noticed something blue flickered, Lillie looked up and began petting the Ursaring when she noticed a Charizard landing. Elio with an ultra ball, he tossed it to show a Bewear that waved a hello to the Ursaring. Both were casually greeting each other as Elio showed the love ball. "I managed to catch Latias. Tapu Koko was a jerk and didn't let me thank him for the help," Lillie stared at Elio silently as she saw the two bear pokemon stirring a conversation. "Ursaring, are you and Grendal ready to talk to the two ladies at the ranch?"

The Ursaring smiled a toothy grin as the Bewear starred innocently, on walking in they found a blonde woman with pig tails, blue overalls and a brown hat. "Hey Elio, haven't seen you since last night. That Bewear and Ursaring already seem to get along," Lillie nodded. "We know how it works, we will talk to your sister inside and meet you later," Both called the two pokemon back in there balls and handed them over to the breeder inside. "We will take care of your Ursaring and Bewear for a while. Come back for them later."

The duo took went to their house and were greeted by Gladion smiling with his Silvally, they were watching a show about a Voltorb when they noticed. "You two are back."

Elio showed the love ball and smiled. "Thank you for deciphering that puzzle earlier today, I managed to catch that Latias!" Gladion's smile began to shift into something more business like. "There were some reports about a Latios being spotted in the region. Your not going to tell anyone about it?"

Elio scratched himself. "The only one who knows Latios is in the region is Guzma. Since I didn't see him after the... mall incident, he is either chasing Latios by now or he is trying to come up with a plan to capture him." Elio activated the button and sent out the Latias, she stretched herself and cheered a hello to Gladion.

Lillie slowly approached to pet her. "Make yourself at home," The Latias blushed at Lillie and asked something to Gladion, Silvally tilted his head and barked. Elio approached the Latias and asked." I got an Araquanid and Dewpider to let out in the back yard. We will talk more before I start dinner!"

Gladion looked away in uncertainty as Elio left; Lillie asked. "What have you done today?"

Gladion sighed. "Wicke and I had a talk. With Shiftry almost ready to go home, I have one more thing to oversee before I can finally leave that place," Lillie agreed and sat next to her brother. "It has been around five years. What else do you have to do?"

Gladion stared at Elio who was watching an Araquanid and Ariados skittering something to the Dewpider. " I have a few people I picked to keep things at Aether secure. They are ordinary people at first glance, but they are strong enough in a pokemon battle and are given the job to act when something is amiss. The problem is this last one I need may... be complicated."

Lillie saw Elio giving the Araquanid a hug through the bubble and being stuck in it. Lillie concluded Gladion's plans as they watched the Araquanid pull the trainer out. "There is few people you would actually trust to that. What ever happens, we will be here for you," The door open to a wet Elio smiling. "Ariados is surprisingly good to Dewpider despite really being active at night. I'm going to cook up some curry for the night."

Gladion stopped him and announced something. "You... been invited to observe something the Aether Foundation had been working on. Something that you and Lillie played a part in," Elio guessed. "The Heatran project? Those guys told us that and it makes to go with the procedures due to their ability flash fire and the steel type allowing them to survive both the extreme heat and pressure."

Gladion twitched, he posed for a moment and glared sharply. Elio directed to the Latias. "Before I start dinner, do you like the name Crimson?"

The Latias perked at the name and tackled Elio down in a hug, a protective Lillie pushed the Latias away and asked. "That is on the count that she is red?"

Elio got off dazed and nodded a yes as he asked the Latias. "Crimson, after dinner... do you mind us talking about Latios? He probably knows you been captured and may have something planned." The Latias whistled playfully and let Elio do his business in the kitchen.

Lillie giggled at the Latias and asked Gladion. "Brother, those are not bad summaries of Heatran," Gladion closed his eyes and petted his Silvally. "I know, the problem is Elio is rather chaotic. Changing the subject, Latios wouldn't abandon his sister like that. If he had a reason to leave, then that reason was the first to go."

The Latias rested on the couch and spoke something, a Rotom Dex sneaked into the living room to translate. "BZZT! My brother had found out, he shouldn't cause that much trouble. Especially if that cute human is as nice as he appears to be. BZZT!"

Lillie blushed and puffed up her cheeks. "Latias, Elio is cute, he is very kind to his pokemon. But don't flirt with him." Latias began to blush and realized who she was talking to, she looked over to the distant in a mellow big eyed look of heart break. Lillie whispered to the Latias. "Elio may try going after Latios as well, you should reunite with your brother in a day or so," Silvally barked a question and Gladion, he smiled in confidence. "... Depends on if Elio is the only one who wants Latios. From what I know, he is a very powerful pokemon." Lillie saw the desire, Latias saw it, both looked at each other and saw a rivalry. The teenage woman got up to prepare. "I'll have dinner ready for our pokemon."

Post Dinner.

Gladion told Elio what he had planned for tomorrow. "Latios is last seen heading to Akala island, he is fair game for anyone capable of capturing him." Elio shrugged and checked his bag in regards to something he knows. "There it is-" Latias became more active at the sight of the orb. Gladion's stared. "A soul dew? From the clean up?"

Elio nodded. "I have heard of another story of Latios and Latias from what a pen pal said. They can mega evolve as well! If we end up capturing Latios... we may want to put into study about that topic since a mega stone of a legendary-" Lillie guessed in realizing the kind of power that can be reached. "Is something few come across, even among pokemon capable of mega evolving, a legendary that is able to go beyond that would surpass even the sky."

The Silvally approached the Latias to get a scent, he closed his eyes for a moment, worrying her of what was planned until Elio helped explain. "Silvally is Gladion's signature pokemon and he can be very good at capturing legendary pokemon. He is just trying to think of how he is going to help track Latios since I have Rotom Dex with me and I refuse to share him."

The Latias still felt concern and sensed more going on, she puffed up her cheeks and shouted loudly at something. The Rotom Dex buzzed. "BZZT! Latios is actually going to get a drink from an Oranguru in a jungle?! BZZT!"

Elio flinched and approached the Latias to pet her. "Calm down Crimson. Oranguru is actually pretty smart that he can do that, Latios maybe trying to relax before he plans on messing with us."

Gladion yawned in boredom and began to make preparation's for the night. "Anything we have left to do for the night?"

Elio let Armaldo rest with an Incineroar and Hitmonchan. "Other than talking with someone about an important matter, not really," Lillie saw a Leafeon resting at ease with a Vaporeon, Glaceon and Raichu. "I will check on Dewpider and his parents before too long. Good night Gladion."

Gladion signaled his Silvally to follow, into what was Lillie's room: left vacant. Setting an alarm he requested to his Silvally that was identifying Latias's scent and trying to think about how Latios would compare. "We have an early time tomorrow, your going to be ready for a legendary hunt?"

The Silvally barked and leaped at Gladion, pinning him down to lick his face, the trainers eyes were closed as he was pushing Silvally back. "That's what I thought as well!"

In the living room.

Elio and Lillie wished their pokemon a good night, the Banette approached to request something. Lillie giggled. "You can come with us, we are not going to do too much." Elio asked. "You want me to do that... thing again?"

Lillie shook her head in refusal. "You don't have to carry me." Elio still opened the door for Lillie, escorting her to the bed. The Banette stayed out to let the two get into pajamas. Elio's was a blue wear from top to bottom, Lillie's was a two piece black dress; when both went into the bed together, they gave each other a sweet kiss, Elio whispered a good night as Lillie requested. "Could you take your shirt off for a while and lay on your back?"

Elio didn't hesitate as the Banette sat in a corner. Lillie searched her bag some soothing oils, she rubbed her hands together and adjusted her pony tail so it wouldn't be in the way. "Let me know when enough is enough." Elio was about to ask until he felt his back being rubbed all over, he began to calm down and ask. "Why are you doing this?"

Lillie blushed and stared down on her boyfriends back. "Because after what you went through today, you need something a bit special," Elio closed his eyes and let Lillie's hands rub from the shoulders down all the way to his rear, after what felt like minutes, Lillie saw Elio was asleep and began her move. She took off her shirt and embraced her boyfriend from behind, she kissed the back of his neck and whispered. "Good night champ."


	3. A Showdown in Parallel Times!

In a time line very similar.

Ring ring! Tap!

Gladion woke up and ordered his Silvally to follow quietly, knowing Lillie and Hau are in the other room, he wouldn't bother them if he was quick. In the living room, Latias was sharing a couch with Selene, who is wearing a tank top, a set of blue jeans; over the years of being an active trainer, she has shown significant signs of muscle, her short hair dangled messy. Gladion stood silently and blushed at what she had been requesting of him the previous day. He left the house to go on flight to the Royal Avenue, he request to his Silvally. "Do you sense anything?"

The Silvally sniffed, he barked towards the west. Gladion prepared a fairy memory and a Lucario. "Use extreme speed when you sense something. Silvally try and get a good track on Latios since he will run!"

The Silvally grunted as the Lucario made a dash to route 6 and sensed the target. Gladion and Silvally saw a flicker of light, Lucario vanished in extreme speed. Pew! Punt!

Latios was knocked off his invisibility and stared impressed at Gladion, the man posed in preparation, the Latios was about to take flight and heard another charging. ZOOM! The Lucario was tackled to the ground by a familiar white hair man in dark clothes.

Both were dazed and Gladion rushed to pull the man off his Lucario. "Watch it!" Gladion recognized the man and stared with little amusement. "Guzma?! What are you doing here?"

Guzma felt disoriented as he came through. "Wha... trying to catch that Latios! What are you doing?" Gladion posed and taunted with a smile. "Same plan! I'm just better at it."

Guzma gritted his teeth and was about to boast until had an urgent ring from his phone. He nearly hit himself in the side of his head and shouted. "What you want?" The voice shouted back louder, rather feminine but very irritated. "Don't you got an early day tomorrow?! From what I saw on the news, getting that Latios would take all night!"

Guzma grumbled. "Yes Plumeria! I had it right there!" Plumeria sighed. "You idiot, the Lati twins always run the first chance they get!"

Guzma was starting to feel embarrassed knowing there is a witness. "The-" Plumeria added more for the conclusion. "You need something to catch up to him and you don't have that. Go home!"

Guzma sighed in defeat and glared at Gladion. "...You right there! See ya!" Click! "Looks like you got off lucky! Don't let that Latios get away or end up with some chump!"

Gladion shook his head and reassured Guzma. "He wont." Both men parted ways as the Silvally has a scent, he barked to the north and lowered himself. Gladion got on as his Lucario prepared. "Follow the scent and we will find him! He can't run forever!"

The Silvally and Lucario grunted and dashed north, following to the lakes of Brooklet Hill. The trio found Latios, looking down at the Den of the Totem pokemon. Gladion was about to issue another order as Latios turned around and glared intensely. He let loose a shrill and gave off an intense flash of light to get the trio to back off. Gladion and Latios stared down at each other, the eon pokemon lowered himself to let Gladion on. "You know a better place to battle?"

The Latios sneezed, growing impatient, Gladion called his two pokemon back and got on. ZOOM! Latios flew at high speeds to the south west; looking back, Gladion found himself quickly leaving Alola, what ever Latios had planned for had to be somewhere special. The flight lasted for an hour until Gladion felt himself go past a strange veil, landing on a small island. Latios dropped Gladion off to the base of the island and flew into a forest. Gladion felt himself shaking from the high speeds and sent out his Silvally. "This is the place Latios wanted to take us, looks like he isn't running from us... expect him to put up a battle."

The Silvally growled to the distance and followed his trainer to the center of the island, it looked like several flowing rivers converging to a breath taking sight of a lake surrounding the duo. A stone was at the center, with Latios putting on an ancient looking necklace with a white stone that had a purple and blue marking. Gladion posed, his fairy infused Silvally was ready for battle; Latios closed his eyes, the stone in the center glowed and poured strange energy into him. Latios glowed and his altered to where his jet like wings became one with his claws, what was a blue dragon became purple. Red eyes pierced the duo's souls, the battle has begun.

VS Mega Latios

Gladion and Silvally felt intense power pulse against them. "Silvally, pierce the dragons scales!"

The Silvally's claws glowed pink as the Latios closed his eyes to shine a luster purge, pushing the Silvally back and dodging the claws while the foe was blinded. Gladion saw the Latios' wings glow like steel and shouted. "Silvally dodge that steel wing and strike again!"

The Silvally saw Latios flying in fast, side stepped and clawed for a counter; sending the Latios crashing to the lake and prepared to rush again. Gladion saw the after effect of the super effective damage and used a hyper potion, the Silvally felt some relief and saw Latios charging again. Silvally side stepped and watch Latios tilt to hit him for super effective damage from steel wing. Gladion tossed a dusk ball first. "Go dusk ball!" The dusk ball tapped on the Latios and engulfed him for a brief moment, it burst and a luster purge shined Silvally. Gladion saw his partner near to fainting and healed him again. He watched the Latios fly above, he nose dived toward Silvally in a spin of steel wing.

Going to all directions, Silvally leaped above Latios to dodge, Gladion tossed another dusk ball. "Shake...shake... pop!"

Latios began to glow, recovering and preparing to use luster purge again; Gladion gritted. "Silvally use crunch!" The Silvally took the light and crunched at the Latios, sending him back to the lake and prepared for a steel wing. Gladion tossed another ball, a white ball with a red stripe at the opening. It took the Latios in and began to roll at Silvally's feet.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Gladion and Silvally panted as the premier ball closed. The trainer was shaking his left hand to pick the ball up as he petted Silvally with the other. "Th...that was an interesting capture."

The Silvally grunted and barked a question, Gladion understood. "This island is too far away from Alola for a Charizard. Let me talk to Latios," Out of the premier ball came a mega Latios, Gladion used his key stone to power the eon pokemon back to his regular form. Gladion began to smile at an idea. "I am only doing this because your sister had a fitting yet simple name. What say of-" Gladion posed for drama. "Azure?"

The Latios blinked and shrugged, he requested something as Gladion noticed something in the lake. "I'll talk about that soon." He took his shirt off to reveal a well tone, muscular body and leaped into the water. Within, Gladion saw a smaller harness with a mega stone similar to Latios except with a red stripe. "...She might like this." Splash!

Gladion emerged with a harness and a Latiasite, Latios rolled his eyes in frustration as the trainer got out of the water and put the stone in his bag. Getting his shirt on, he held the harness at his side and asked Latios. "Would you take us back to Alola?"

The Latios lowered himself as Gladion thanked the Silvally. "I'll have you back out soon." Calling the Silvally back and getting on the Latios, Gladion felt a sense of satisfaction when he felt the veil pierced. The Latios stared at the key stone and asked, Gladion guessed and shined it. "Latios, mega evolve!" Feeling the Latios surge with power, the trip back became that of ease.

In hours, he found a region with four islands and found a house in a small bridged island near Melemele. "Go there!"

ZOOM!

The Latios landed near and shook the bridge with his intense power, Gladion landed off the Latios and powered him down. "I'll have you meet your sister again in the morning," Yawn! "I don't want to wake Selene up... she is never going to let this one die down."

The Latios sensed something, stared at the door in warning and requested to be in the premier ball, Gladion's heart beat faster as he slowly approached the door. He saw Crimson's ball active on the table with a note. "Place the ball on the side, we need to talk... I'm at what was Lillie's room."

Gladion took a deep breath and expected to be questioned about why he went out late at night, the room itself was organized and Selene was in the bed, covered in a blanket and searching on the Rotom Dex. She noticed and smiled. "Your back! Dex, could you leave us for a moment?"

The Dex buzzed intimidated in fear for Gladion. "BZZT! Good luck with this! BZZT!"

Selene kept smiling, seeing Gladion hold an odd harness. "None of my business where you went off to this late, but Latias woke me up and you been gone for hours." Gladion blushed and confessed. "I... went to capture Latios, he took me to a strange island where he mega evolved and battled me. I found this as well-" Gladion showed the mega stone, Selene's eyes glistened. "Latios mega evolved and you went the extra mile to search for that. Dex showed me where you been... an island south of the Hoenn region. If Lillie had woken up, she would have been worried sick about you."

Gladion swallowed as he gave Selene the Latiasite and the harness. "H..here. Your awfully happy for finding this out," Selene shrugged, almost revealing a dreadful secret underneath the sheets. "You and I both seen a Latios and Latias in battle. That Latios will help your usual team... quite a lot," Gladion saw Selene covering herself and asked. "Are you trying to do this again? I told you I didn't have anything and it is too late at night for me to go get those-" Selene bit her lip and pulled a drawer in the night stand, showing a box of condoms. "If your not wanting to do it... can you at least come to bed with me?"

Gladion rolled his eyes and slowly started to smile as he took his wet pants off first, then closed the door. "You have anything in case someone wakes up to some noise?" Selene nodded and got off the bed to reveal a naked, well toned and muscular body, her three inch breasts showing tan nipples and her black hair bush covering an opening. She creaked the door and placed her red hat at the knob. Click! Lock! "They shouldn't worry now," Returning to the bed, she stared waiting as Gladion took his shirt off to show a body that made Selene squirm in excitement, with just his underwear he felt something in his chest leaping. "...The others should not know about this," Selene waved her hand and dismiss it. "Your only two years older than me, we are at the age where they should only care if one of those things crap out," The woman's iris shrank for a moment as she pronounced her warning. "Anyone who gives you trouble over this is going to have to deal with me!"

Gladion began to pull his pants down, despite how he is putting caution in the deed, he seems very excited as Selene's heart pounded. "Not everything has to involve you beating people up. But thank you for being supportive," Selene awaited for Gladion to crawl into bed with her, she licked her lips and made the first move for a kiss, having her arms wrapped around his body, she adjusted so she ended up being on top of him. Gladion felt himself cornered and grabbed Selene's breast to get her to flinch; taking the advantage, he flipped her over to get on top. "Don't think it's going to be easy! If your going to try and compete, I'll just have to do this," He closed in on Selene's neck and kissed it, causing her to shiver as she countered with something rather odd. Gladion stopped for a moment as he felt saliva on his neck, the feeling of lips sucking away. "What are you-" Selene licked her lips and answered. "Tasting. Your smooth!"

Gladion blushed at the thought, giving Selene the chance to try and get on top, both lost balance and fell off the bed. Only the blanket surrounded the two, Selene saw Gladion's head slammed on the floor and gasped. "Oh my...are you okay?" Gladion came through and tried to flip Selene over, accidentally suffering another head injury and causing a portrait to fall on Selene. Both cringed in pain as both decided to get off. "This is enough!"

Both got off each other and examined the wounds, it looked like Selene had a scratch on her head as the back of Gladion's head felt a throbbing pain. He glared, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "... Are we going to fight each other when we do this?"

Selene saw Gladion's wound swell and frowned back. "... It would help since those tools I heard about are never going to be in this house. Are you sure your going to be okay?"

Gladion felt the pain and saw Selene's bump was bigger. "I had worse injuries," Selene felt a small rustle in her hair as Gladion asked. "Do you want to continue?"

Selene nodded and gotten back to the bed. "Were you having fun before we fell and busted ourselves?"

Gladion sighed and gave a soft smile. "It's like you to make this a competition. It's one way to get the adrenaline in the blood," Selene felt the smile and lowered herself in anticipation. "Then come on in!"

Gladion saw Selene spread her legs, inviting him to partake in the main event. He position himself on top of Selene, seeing her closing her eyes and feeling nervous. He kissed her in the lips and slowly inserted into her. Selene opened her eyes to see Gladion's and had her hands at his back, stroking his muscles to encourage him to thrust. The pacing was slow at first, until Gladion started to speed the rhythm, causing Selene to grind her teeth and droll as her boyfriend panted in hormones, she started to wrap her right arm around Gladions neck, whispering in an attempt to hold on. "K...keep using f...fury attack down there!"

She kissed him and used her other hand to slap Gladion on the butt, causing his brain to snap to speeding the rhythm. Selene began to moan as she discharged. With in moments, Selene's eyes dilated, her mouth opened in an orgasm, her mind was gone in pleasure. Gladion tried to keep going, gritted his teeth and slowly began to fall on Selene as he felt himself lose it as well, trying to lick down at his lovers neck.

After regaining their senses in what felt like an hour, Gladion pulled out to see blood on the condom and signs it did its job. Selene snapped out of her bliss and saw her boyfriend slowly begin to feel cold in realization. "After the fall and seeing you make that face, they will find out!"

Selene saw Gladion put his pants on and invited him to stay in the bed. "I'll kick their butts if they try to get nosy on you! You know I love you too much to let people bother you again!"

Gladion felt comfort at the words and went back in for a warm embrace. "I know, just know sooner or later people are going to want a word with you," Selene agreed and turned around to give Gladion a good view of her bare back. "I can take them on as well! Good night!" Gladion embraced Selene back, one arm at her stomach, the other directly underneath her breasts. He kissed the back of her head, bellow the hair and whispered good night back.

Back in the main Time Line.

Gladion was in a bed with his Silvally, smiling in pride of the capture and has a small box prepared. "When those two wake up, they are going to impressed by this capture."

Silvally barked as he sensed something in the living room, Gladion petted him and whispered. "Elio does this all the time, it's a little payback. Especially since he gave me the idea for nicknaming that Latios... Azure. I'll start training him in the morning, he should be helpful in ways Tyranitar would not trend," Silvally whimpered at the thought, Gladion sensed what Silvally feared and whispered to him. "After everything he has been through, I wouldn't do that. Latios is just another option since I have ways of dealing with fighting types," Silvally stared at his claws as Gladion soothed him. "Exactly, good night... we have a lot to explain in the morning."


	4. Odd things happening!

Gladion stirred from a late night to very disturbing silence. He and Silvally noticed that Elio and Lillie were staring shocked and impressed at the two couches that have Latios and Latias. Lillie turned around and asked. "Brother... did you catch Latios last night?"

Gladion smiled as Elio folded his arms impressed. "Yes and I got something to say about that capture." Elio saw the harness and asked. "Latios actually found a way to mega evolve by himself and gave you a challenge?"

Gladion petted his Silvally and smiled. "Even with the fairy type, Latios had steel wing. After breakfast... there is more I want to talk about."

During breakfast, Lillie swallowed the scrambled Blissey egg and gasped. "You found a what at that island?"

Gladion stared at Elio in victory. "Something as a gift for you. Just do know what is required before mega evolving." Elio felt excitement at the notion, a bond between trainer and pokemon is needed to trigger mega evolution, least the Latias go berzerk. "That bond is going to take time to develop, I'm taking Crimson with me to see some sights of Alola. Then I need to get ready for that Aether trip."

Lillie finished her plate and offered to continue helping. "I want to come with you to see if what we discovered with Heatran is proven true. Otherwise, I will check on the day care to see if we can pick up Ursaring and Grendel."

Elio finished break fast and asked. "Can we do it together? I also want Dewpider and Araquanid to see the place at least once."

Lillie felt significant pride in the request. "Yes, but you have to hatch the egg. Pete, we need you for something."

A Banette hovered to the kitchen expecting scraps. Lillie gave a few and asked. "Would you come with us today, we have something important to ask of you and it may be... weird," Elio and Gladion flinched at the thought, the older man speculated. "Being a ghost type... it has to go differently."

The Banette smiled unaware and hovered to Elio's back pack, ready for an adventure. When they finished breakfast, Elio held on to the love ball as Gladion had the premier ball in his hands. The Alolan champ spoke of the plan. "We will go to that pokemon center at Mount Lanakila later if it is needed. What's your plan for today?" Gladion thought of it and began close his eyes. "I need to talk to Hau about something... you might want to be ready for a title defense after Aether is done with you."

The trio agreed and left for the day.

An hour later at Panolia Ranch, the Banette began to realize why Lillie had him learn shadow sneak from the move reminder as well as give him an everstone in place of his mega stone. Seeing Ursaring and Bewear looking down at the Stufful egg, Elio had a great ball containing a Muk holding a red knot. "...This is weird but I want a Grimer with shadow sneak. Do you actually want to do this?"

The Banette scratched himself and said yes, the Rotom Dex was puzzled. "BZZT! Boss, how you and mama do it is rather different for someone like me and that thing. It's still best no one watches. BZZT!"

The pokemon breeder stared at the duo and blushed. "Well was about time you two have done it! Do you want us to look after your Banette and Muk?"

Lillie nodded and let them have the Banette as Elio gave the breeder the Muk's ball. "We will be back later. Grendel, you want to come with me to Brooklet Hill?"

The Bewear gave a small dance as the Ursaring scratched his sides, Lillie asked. "You want to go with them or do you want to stay with me?"

The Ursaring grunted to go with Lillie. "Okay, we will be at Burnet's. Have a great day." She kissed Elio in the lips, her boyfriend returned it and waved goodbye as he carried the egg case. "I'll be there soon!"

At the Dimensional Research Lab, Lillie found Burnet writing something down on a strange phenomenon and waved hello with an Ursaring growling a hello with her. Burnet took a sip of coffee and greeted Lillie. "Good morning, how was your night?"

Lillie sighed in bliss. "I gave a massage and I think it lured him asleep. The Eon Twins visited Alola yesterday... Elio caught Latias while Gladion caught Latios."

Burnet felt warm from the news. "Those are always the best after a day like that," Lillie saw Burnet was knee deep in studying and asked. "What are you researching today?"

Burnet took a picture of a strange event a strange person in a strange suit about to get on the back of a Solgaleo. "This was taken a week ago. I think someone was studying something, but by the time I took a picture he was about to leave... or I thought it was a he."

Lillie stared and asked. "If Cosmog evolution is one indication, there is more than one Solgaleo and Lunala. Nebby and Solgaleo should know about this." Lillie requested to the Ursaring. "I will be right back, we will get to the bottom of this." Burnet was about to say something until she saw Lillie leave, arriving in her place was a familiar woman with two Meowths. One Alolan, the other Kantonian.

Burnet saw a mellow face wearing sun glasses whistling a tune. "I got your message the other day. I wasn't too happy about it myself, but being a couple of sixteen year olds that were living alone... this was coming."

Burnet agreed with Patricia. "Your son took what I had to ask him rather well," Patricia began to sit on a chair and confess. "Lillie has grown up rather well. I seen her battle too many times and I never seen so many pokemon be that... friendly!"

Burnet agreed and thought of what Lillie mentioned about Elio. "... I seen that house well kept and I seen those two prepare nearly everything together. Do you think he had something of a long term plan?"

Patricia shrugged. "Maybe, I done some crazy things at the age of twelve and they gotten more strange. Buying a house is not even close... I might have to give Lillie some tips to really make Elio fall over."

Burnet blushed from her own experience with Kukui. "Elio has moments of being a jerk and the rumors from strangers haven't helped with his image. Lillie has never given any complaints that it was a problem... I wonder what she meant by him being a gentlemen."

Patricia's nostrils flared in defense as she pulled her glasses up. "If it means what I think it means... what they are doing at the moment is healthy enough. I just hope my boy doesn't get eaten alive."

Brooklet Hill at a lake.

Elio watched a Dewpider and an Araquanid enjoying their time in the water with a Bewear and Latias. The Stufful egg was making noise as the Latias asked something of Elio. Staring at the lake, Elio thought of the request. "Araquanid got pretty angry when I leaped at her, but I like swimming here... none of you stare!"

The Bewear was paying more attention to the egg as the Latias looked away in a blush, giggling for a few minutes until Elio said it was okay to look around. Staring at a tone body with red swim trunks, she watched and began to hum a tune, much to Elio's frustration. "Not going to happen Crimson."

The Araquanid was enjoying Dewpider playing with others of his kind and felt vibration coming from the closing distance. Her trainer sank in to see an under water lake teeming with all sorts of aquatic pokemon, annoyed she bubbled something to her young and signaled Elio to swim up as she used her abdomen to blow a water bubble.

Splash, she stared in questioning as Elio asked. "I like playing with pokemon and getting to know them. You mind if I ask... have you been here before?" The Araquanid shrugged and bubbled a yes, Elio guessed. "You sort of migrate when it is time to evolve and end up in Malie Garden... or knowing Aether, they probably relocated you," The Araquanid asked with her head tilted, Elio made their description more simple. "People in white uniforms."

The Araquanid bubbled and nodded a yes, the Dewpider floated up to tell his mother he made a friend. Splash! A black, red eyed Dewpider said hello. Elio was amazed by the shiny. "Wow! Seems like he is liking the water already." Another pokemon splashed out of the water, a Wishiwashi that bubbled startled at the large Araquanid that focused her attention toward an unusual sight. A teenage woman with what looks like a short blue hair grown to have a small pony tail that resembles a fish tail. She is wearing a white vest, showing a dark blue swim suit underneath, wearing long blue pants; she cast a fishing rod into a bubbling pool and had an Araquanid at her side. She noticed Elio with an Araquanid, two Dewpiders and a Wishiwashi.

She gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola champ! What crazy thing are you doing this time?" Elio answered with his legs kicking. "Trying to bond with Araquanid and Dewpider. I caught her to breed for a Dewpider with a rather special move! Show her sticky web!" The Dewpider bubbled and squirted a web in the water, in front of Lana. The Shiny Dewpider and Wishiwashi were impressed, Lana took a look at Elio who was in the water without a shirt, then saw a Bewear kicking her feet in a water with a Latias talking with a Psyduck. "This involve that Little Cup happening on Unova?"

Elio nodded. "Yes. In a week we are heading to Unova again for that world tournament, only because this is happening early. If I hindered everyone for something this selfish, I'm sorry for doing it." Lana didn't mind as she placed in her fishing line. "Least you honest about being a jerk. Even then my sisters look up to you," Elio flinched. " For teams focused on water types, they would be able to make it far in tournaments involving mono types."

Lana stared at the bobber and agreed. "Luvdisc and Corsola were kind of pets anyways. Harper wanted to be a bit different and got an Azumarril as well as that Ludicolo what work with that Blastoise. Sarah has a Kingdra and a Pelipper to make it rain, if I heard enough crazy things about Swampert," Elio saw the Bewear looking at a fisherman in warning and excused himself. "I need to stop Grendal. Your sisters make a great team together, but they need something to stand out on their own... maybe have a team that can be mono water and compliment against it's weaknesses."

Lana tried to focus on her fish bobber and not at a shirtless Elio, ever since her sisters made a return from Hoenn a couple, the one swimmer that managed to taken an interest in her was rather dismissive towards her kin. Her sisters together completely bested him before she had the chance to and since then she had no luck in finding a suitable boyfriend. Her Araquanid bubbled a question, Lana began to stare intensively at Elio in anger. "I should have gotten that one while he was smaller. Now it looks like someone caught him when he grown."

She went back to her bobber as Elio calmed the Bewear down and called her back, the Latias sensed emotions across the water and flew to greet Lana. She flickered and mimicked the form of Lillie, having Lana blush. "She hooked him up when he started biting. Don't get your hopes up, he spoils all of his pokemon and your no different." Latias puffed up her cheeks as Elio swam back telling good news to the Araquanid and Dewpider, they began to say goodbye to the two wild pokemon and crawled to the shore as Elio began to puff up his cheeks at what Latias is doing. "Latias, don't impersonate people! You nearly got me confused there!"

Latias flickered to her true form as Lana began to feel something tug on her pole for a moment. Elio pointed to the group of pokemon and asked. "We need to get going. Finish talking with Lana, because Dewpider and Araquanid should-" The two tapped at a net ball and let themselves in, Latias sighed and flew to the bag to let herself in the love ball.

Lana asked as she felt her bobber bobbing in the water more. "You want me to gather the others at Hau'oli next week? I heard something is happening at the league that is a bit annoying."

Elio agreed and began to swim towards his side of the lake. "Hala has plans on retiring from the Elite Four and Moylane is offering to take his place. That means one less regular at title defense... since he Hala still Kahuna, this means we are stuck with the same old. Let's hope we don't have a repeat of bad luck with you getting two electric specialists in a row." Lana hoped it didn't lead to a repeat as she saw her bobber going wild. She took her chance to reel, what ever she caught was putting up a strong fight. She yanked back with all her strength and began to let it relax, Elio felt a small breeze in the water and was about to reach the shore. Lana tried again feeling her hook is still attached and yanked again, causing the tug to go weak in response. "What... uh oh!" Reeling in to see the damage, she saw to her astonishment a pair of red swim trucks and Elio climbing out naked.

At first he was unaware as he get the pokeball's in his bag and knelled over to get a usual set of clothes. Lana whistled loudly and had her Araquanid carry her over to hand over the trunks; Elio saw them, looked down to see himself bare and blushed, covering himself as he was about to go change somewhere. Lana giggled and blushed. "Looks like I hooked you without trying!"

Elio stuttered and was about to hide behind a tree, getting himself clothed and was about to address Lana as he held onto the egg case with a blush. "Y...Jerk!"

Lana was smiling in a tease and asked. "Bet Lillie seen that a few times since living with you! Where are you heading next?" Elio blushed even more red, Lana saw signs of excitement as the man answered. "That's... a bit personal. I want to check on Pete before I meet up with Lillie again. Se...see you later." Elio called the page for Lapras and left, Lana was having perverted thoughts until one particular boomed in her mind. "Did he and Lillie-"

At the Day Care.

The Banette was busy channeling negative energy and felt a spirit pass. The Muk hacked up green oily sludge for the Banette to use, using his power he seized the spirit and brought it toward the sludge. A black shadow engulfed the two and within moments, an egg was formed. The Banette swiped a sweat at a deed done. Phew! (Reincarnating someone is a hard job!)

The Muk gurgled and saw a trainer walking back. (Boss...burp! Back!)

When the two breeder sisters saw the egg, they smiled in joy in preparation. "Your trainer came just in time!"

One called the Muk back and the other had the Banette in her arms. Seeing Elio with another egg case to strap on himself and getting an ultra ball in the P.C. "Sorry I had to do this to you Pete!" The breeder giggled and gave Elio the Muk's ball, the Banette was handed back the mega stone and leaped into Elio's back pack. Elio was prepared to switch the great ball for the ultra ball and smiled at the Banette. "The Stufful's egg is almost ready to hatch and I got names already!"

When both traveled out, they saw Lillie rushing with a face of concern. "Elio, we need to be at Burnet's lab. Something odd is happening," Elio blushed with the thought and had something embarrassing to confess. "Mind if I tell you something on the way back?"

Lillie didn't mind as she took the Grimer egg. "Something happened?" Elio nodded as he started walking down the road. He whispered to Lillie's ear of what happened, she gasped and looked back. "That's what you get for swimming in a lake while she fishes! She can be quite vicious with that hook, it's a healthy reaction."

Elio let out a Bewear as they made it to Burnet's lab, the duo found two women talking to each other; Patricia noticed and waved at Lillie. "Look at you trying to turn my boy into a man!"

The Ursaring waved hello to the Bewear as Lillie asserted herself. "Miss Patricia, I have something complicated to talk about. Do you mind keeping this a secret?"

Elio's mother shrugged as she held two Meowths at her side as Burnet speculated. "The Solgaleo I saw is not the one you captured and it seemed that one is working for another."

Lillie nodded. "Nebby said who ever came on that Solgaleo had only came to this region... or this dimension to study about it's light. They will be back but they don't mean any real harm."

Burnet written notes down and asked. "How did Nebby find out about this?"

Lillie sighed. "She followed them... it is a rather bleak world without any natural sunlight. We should try to talk to them when we get the chance since they were a bit secret even to her."

Burnet tapped at her head and asked Elio. "Since you traveled through Ultra Space enough times, would it hurt to go ask them?"

Elio refused with his mind on recent events. "I only did that to release those Ultra Beasts... it would be no better than what these guys are doing."

Burnet written it down as Patricia asked. "I noticed Gladion was showing off a Latios, you managed to catch that Latias?"

Elio smiled and showed the Latias, she smiled a hello to the ladies fortune as the Banette sensed something in Lillie. "Nette?"

The trainer listened and coughed. "This is a mystery that we will eventually discover. Elio, is there anything else we should do today?"

Elio was about to say something until the Bewear took the egg case off, the egg was making sounds. Crack! Crack...CRACK! Out of the egg came a Stufful that opened it's eyes, it gave a squeal and flailed with an icy fist at a chair. Freezing it and sending it flying against a wall, the Bewear and Ursaring were startled by the strength of the new born as Elio and tossed it at the Stufful.

Tap! Shake...shake...shake... click!

He took a small bow of apology. "Sorry about that, I didn't expect the rampage to get that bad."

Elio was about to pull some money out when Burnet stopped him. "Don't. Anything we should talk about now?"

Elio shook his head as he called the Bewear back. "I need to talk with Stufful more back home. Lillie, do you have anything planned today?"

Lillie shook her head and called the Ursaring back. "I'll be back home later. I have something I want to talk about." Elio was given the heal ball and left, Patricia guessed. "My boy has more problems?"

Lillie smiled nervously. "Not a problem, that moment two days ago was the first time we... did it, but we have a lot to worry about this week."


	5. A Lovely Moon and a Warm Sun!

In another time line

At Aether Paradise, in the depths of a lab, Wicke finished observing a screen that was tracking something deep in the earth. A few scientist were joining in observing, followed by a trio of Gladion, Selene and Lillie. Selene and Lillie were feeling excitement as they saw the blip, the Alolan Queen asked. "This must be where Heatran is going off to!"

Wicke nodded as her scientist's were writing down notes. "We had the probes endure the kind of gravity you would expect so deep in the earth as well as testing it's durability from heat. It took several months for it to be considered ready, it should also detect other life forms. For now we should watch."

Lillie raised her arms and pumped herself up in excitement. "Like Latios and Latias, Heatran is a pokemon of legendary power. It's lore says otherwise and this should prove why they are not often seen!" Gladion lifted a hood over his head, anticipating Lillie to be impressed, until he heard a door open and letting in a familiar sound of a high heel. He turned around to find Lusamine trying to find a place in a corner to watch, Gladion sighed as both were content with leaving each other be.

Blip! Blip! Blop! Blop!

Selene saw the change and pointed an interference. "Looks like Heatran found something! Looks like Melta and Wela were spot on with what they told us."

Lillie agreed and saw them getting close. "Could this be-" Wicke pressed a button and was able to get a better reading. "It isn't the center of the earth, but it is so deep... no pokemon would be able to survive these conditions."

The interference became closer, until they saw it began to leave and blip two more. Gladion sighed in disappointment at what happened. "Looks like the two Heatrans bumped into each other and the probe fell off," Wicke and Lusamine closed their eyes in disappointment, until they saw another interference slowly approach the blip; within minutes the blip was gone. Lusamine sighed. "And it looks like another Heatran broke it. This should still suffice for a conclusion."

Selene and Lillie listened as the blonde teenage woman gave the conclusion. "That there is more than one Heatran and the reason they are so rare is most of them travel in a place only survivable for them. That is why they are often found in volcanic places!"

Selene bumped her fist at Lillie's. "Another mystery about pokemon solved!" Gladion saw the two women cheering and began to smile under his hood. "Looks like it, once we are done here we should be going back home," Selene embraced Gladion for a kiss on the cheek, knocking the hood off, Lusamine noticed bruised lump on the back of Gladion's head as he adjusted the hood back on to warn Selene. "I...if you don't have anything to do here, go check on Shiftry."

Selene and Lillie cheered as they left; Lusamine was tempted to ask more and words slipped out of her mouth. "Something happened earlier?" Gladion was rather quick to answer. "I was busy with something at home and I hit my head at a desk. It will heal in a few days."

The woman was about to ask more. "What were... I hope it does heal." Lusamine with hesitation addressed Wicke. "We should talk about the results at the manor. Come when you have had time," She left, much to Gladion's delight, the last thing he needed was her of all people to know. Wicke noticed something was odd as Gladion asked. "I want to talk about Selene... she is a rather strong trainer and we both seen how much she would work for in regards to a pokemon behalf." Wicke gasped at what Gladion was suggesting. "The problem is she is quite young for that," Gladion agreed. "As well as unruly, one of the most chaotic people I know and while she does know better-" The image of destruction within the Aether Labs rang in both their minds. "W...we need to find how well she can handle a job for us. Then I will ask her."

Wicke began to think about what else was happening. "It seems there is more happening between you and Selene. Do you want to talk about it soon?" Gladion shook his head. "No, she had something fall on her as well," Wicke scratched her head and flinched in realization. "The first time is always the worse. How did you even have those head injuries?" Gladion remembered the night, felt excited thinking about and posed. "Selene likes making things rough. That is all I am saying here! I'll be going back home now!" Wicke sighed in concern and peace. "As long as you are happy."

In a parallel time line.

Elio and Lillie were kissing each other in celebration at the main lobby until Gladion risen from the elevator to cough loudly. "I finished talking with Wicke. We should be heading home." Elio had a request. "You two have the key, I got to get Armaldo ready for the day care as well." The siblings understood and parted ways with the Alolan Champ.

When they went to the house Lillie felt herself stinky. "I will be getting myself freshened up!"

On relaxing at the couch, Gladion sent out his Silvally for some guidance. "...If Elio was to work for us, would this do everyone good?" The Silvally sneezed a laugh and realized Gladion was serious, he barked in regards to one other, the trainer agreed. "After what he done to that Silvally and having him become Kalden... he is far too much to ever be a traditional worker. If he thinks himself great enough to keep Lillie happy, he shouldn't cause that much damage to outweigh the good."

Flicker! Silvally sensed something floating behind Gladion, a Mew looking down in curiosity, the trainer noticed and closed his eyes as he attempted to switch to an odd documentary about Ditto and genderless pokemon. "Isaac... what are you doing so far from the Pelago?"

The Mew giggled and smiled. "I just wanted to say hello. A Dewpider that is... technically mum's told me odd things were happening," A Banette arrived from the basement, carrying sickly green egg. The Mew meowed something and the Banette agreed. "Pop's is breeding?! It is pretty odd how a ghost type does," Gladion guessed in trying to block out a horrific image. "It isn't traditional! A Banette doesn't have the anatomy to even have intercourse with something like Muk," Mew spun around. "No, but the method works about the same and a soul gets to have another chance at life."

The Mew sensed emotions from the bath room as the door opened to Elio with a bored Armaldo and a case holding an grey egg with a black marker. "Dittos. This means Pete wouldn't be the only single parent in this house." The Mew's eyes glowed and had a mischievous, naughty thought. Gladion looked like he heard something rather foul and glared sharply at Elio. "If she ends up holding an egg of her own any time soon-" Elio sighed. "You would kick my butt. Hey Gladion, do you have Azure ready with some moves?" Gladion knew Elio was changing the subject. "She is getting ready for you, be ready for tomorrow!"

Elio understood. "I will. Speaking of training pokemon, I had Crimson learn an interesting move that works well with calm mind. Stored Power! Charge up a few times and watch her knock opponents out with ease." Gladion found it rather sound and prepared the premier ball. "Most of Azures moves are learned through T.M's... one particular move from a tutor caught my eye. If I can have Azure learn draco meteor-" Elio guessed in imagining the power. "By then you two would have enough of a bond needed to mega evolve! Crimson likes me but it's still going to take a while. She also knows the move thunderbolt and dragon pulse. Your are keeping the rest of Azure's moves a surprise?" Gladion smiled in a warning. " Yes... meet you outside with Crimson's ball!"

In the back yard, Elio and Gladion let out the Eon twins. Both awaiting orders as Gladion asked. "Here is the deal. When we are not having you trained, we will leave you be to fly freely on Alola. Just don't get yourself capture and by now people will know who's pokemon you two are!" Latios and Latias heard the order and sensed truth; Elio gave his order. "Crimson, you are to not cause trouble! I will send someone to go find you afterwards. Is that fair?"

The Latias nodded, both her and Latios found it to be getting late and prepared to take a nap for the rest of the night. Both men went back in with relief, Elio spoke of his plan for the next day. "I'm going to try teaching Bjorn to have better self control tomorrow. Turn out that Stufful is a male. Once he and the other's are settled... I need at least two more pokemon to make this Little Cup team happen."

Gladion yawned. "I had a call that Madison is coming by to Alola. I know a few places to show her-" Elio saw the pause and asked. "Your asking her for a date?"

Gladion blushed and glared with the Mew giggling. "N...no! I just want to show her the Pelago and what is being expanded upon. She gave father some rather interesting idea's for some of the islands." The Mew sensed something as the Silvally yawned for a nap, both smelled something on Elio; the Mew flinched. "Pop's you should get yourself ready, I don't think mum's want's you to stink on her!"

Elio blushed and prepared. "I think Lillie is done by now. I'll make this quick!" Gladion looked away and went to study on Ditto and how it's move transform works.

In a parallel time line.

In a bath room. Gladion was preparing for an rather pleasant reunion with an off an on contact of his since three years ago. The Pokemon Ranger known as Madison who had a brief episode of being a faller; with her own effort, finding the right people to help her as well as the colleagues from her past life, she was able to regain that life again piece by piece. While her actions were not grand scale, they benefited Alola greatly. Closing his eyes, he heard a door open to Selene looking away and placing some clothes in preparation. "I got a whole load of laundry done for you, the rest are in your room. Something is stinking in your mind?" Gladion smiled and was trying to look away from Selene in some modesty, feeling the bump on his head he answered. "She has been very good at backing away from Lillie and me unless we request it."

Selene flinched and shrugged. "Worried she is going to find out?" Gladion rinsed his hair and felt annoyed. "She would never leave us alone, even if you beat up her pokemon she is going to have to manage the fact that Lillie and I have long grown up."

Selene guessed. "It would be a reaction similar if we find out Hau and Lillie are doing things similar to what we are doing." Gladion stared at Selene, trying to cover himself. "Or with this Elio you met... if your theory is correct-" Selene guessed at some of the things she knows Elio has gone through. "It was already crazy when I slapped him in the face or used him to practice talking to you. Topping that would involve a knife and being a bit creative with it."

Gladion twitched in horror. "Like how it is done in those videos where those knifes are heated by a blow torch? That would be painful and cruel, but since this is you and me, she should know better. Selene, we already did it once, you can come in if you want. Just know-" Selene answered. "Don't do funny business, least not the traditional one like last night."

Selene took off her clothes and joined the shower with Gladion. She lathered herself up with soap and was feeling herself clean in less than a minute. Gladion teased Selene for her lack of contact. "Come on, you can think outside the box." Selene blushed at one idea, seeing Gladion's naked body, she whispered. "Okay, are we done in here anyways?" Gladion sighed. "How does this have anything to do wi-" Honk!

Gladion looked down to find his twitching member under a soapy yet firm grip, he felt a tender kiss at the back of his neck as another arm wrapped around his waist to keep him in balance. "I got you, just let me do the rest and tell me to stop if I go too far," Gladion closed his eyes as he felt Selene's grip begin to rub, getting him excited. Feeling a gentle nose rub on his neck, the warm water as well as the feeling of security, he allowed Selene to keep doing what she was doing. In a few minutes, Selene noticed the silence, stopped rubbing Gladion's cock and asked as she let go. "Are you alright? Am I going too far?" Gladion gently held Selene's hand and turned his head to try and kiss her. "I am... you don't have to be gentle with your grip. I can handle it."

Selene was hesitate and grabbed Gladion's member, her boy friend gasped in the fact that he got more than he bargained for as he felt a strong grip. He allowed Selene to continue and move her free hand toward the balls. Being rather gentle with her fingers, Selene felt something spasm; Gladion twitched, his eyes closed and he felt himself unload. Selene watched as semen was launched and rushed down the drain. Her grip didn't let go as she continued, Gladion started to lose himself and give a warning. "Don't sto...Gah!" Selene took the order and kept stimulating her boyfriend, the second cumming was even stronger than last one; the third time Gladion started to droll, the fourth one Selene felt her boyfriend go limp and by the fifth she was carrying him out of a shower and to a bed.

Selene saw Gladion had passed out in an orgasm and was prepared to use a sponge to clean up the shower. "I'm waiting till you snap out of it!" In a few minutes, Gladion found himself disoriented and on the bed. "Wha-" He found himself naked and what looked like Selene in her underwear walking in the room with a neatly placed pile of clothes. "...Are you okay? You passed out." Gladion admitted it. "I am fine, but I lost it there... we only do that in the shower. Fair?" Selene got into bed with her boyfriend and in a twist he was the one that embraced her. "I love you, that is not going to change."

Selene blushed red and gave him some underwear. "New rule, if we are not having sex, we wear at least something!" Both still found it enticing as they wished each other a good night.

In a parallel time line.

Lillie had a call from someone about a topic she saw coming. "I am not angry at you, I'll meet you at your house tomorrow and we can talk about this. I saw him naked myself and what you felt was natural."

Click, Lillie saw Elio smelling clean and undid the blankets to show a naked body. "Do you want to try this again?"

Elio blushed and got a condom, he used his hat to mark the door knob and closed the door. "How are we going to do this?" Lillie adjusted herself and felt a bit sensitive with her question. "... You know what you did with your fingers?" Elio knew what Lillie was talking about. "Down there? You want me to try it with-" He stuck his tongue out. "Pffthis?"

Lillie giggled and adjusted herself, bringing herself to bare in invitation for the Champion. "Yes. After which... we may try the other thing again." Elio stiffened up in determination, pleasing Lillie with a visual as she saw him crouch down with his face at her crotch. He smells something sweet and asked. "You want the blanket over me... or do you want to watch?"

Lillie began to stroke Elio's hair and smiled. "Depends. I wouldn't mind either," Elio listened and slowly closed in, Lillie closed her eyes as she felt her clitoris being stimulated by a wet flicking tongue. Using her hands to guide Elio and hold him in, he kept licking and adjusting himself to the smell. Elio in turn used his hands to rub Lillie's legs, causing her to gasp in a pleased moan. The Alolan Champ felt a liquid gush out unto his face, overwhelming him with the smell as he pulled himself off, he stated to lick.

Lillie saw the licking and gave Elio a napkin. "Elio, why are you being gross... you know what that is?"

Elio started to wipe his face on Lillie's order. "It also taste rather sweet. What is your next wish," Lillie puffed up her cheeks and turned around, positioning herself that her butt is facing to Elio. "If... if that condom is ready, then I am ready to take it this time!"

Elio was exposed to a bare back, leading to a head with a dangling pony tail, in the front was a posterior that had flicks of blonde bush hair sticking out. He slowly crawled on Lillie's back, his hands embraced her stomach; Lillie felt something inserted into her. "Ga-" Lillie felt herself slowley being penetrated, her upper back being kissed and her stomach being massaged, she gripped at the sheets and gritted with each thrust. When the thrust gotten faster, Lillie began to moan until she requested. "P...pu-" Elio guessed with a determined, hormone driven stare and reached for the binding of the pony tail. "Yo...you want the hair to flow?" Lillie looked back with a smile warped in a coming orgasm. "P...please."

Lillie felt only a slight tug, Elio saw the pony tail exposed to what was a long length of hair that nearly covered the bed The Alolan champ asked. "Yo...you mind if I..." Lillie misunderstood what was being asked. "You are not yanking my hair anymore!" Lillie lifted herself and slammed her rear at Elio's crotch, moaning loudly as she felt herself lose it. Elio felt the pressure and began to hold onto Lillie's abdomen. "Lillie I... haaaa."

Lillie heard a blissful sigh from Elio as she herself started to droll, when she came through, she lifted herself to see the damage. Elio was smiling, his eyes rolled back, the condom being in a mixture of juices; Lillie thought she hurt him and shook him awake. "Elio, I'm very sorry for that, are you there?" Elio came through and saw what was done. "...Can you do that next time as a finisher?"

Lillie gasped and blushed, trying to adjust her hair; it flowed to her feet as she stood up to watch Elio clean himself up. Elio blushed back and put his pants on. "...I'll get dinner made before we get ready for be-" Lillie stopped him and put on a set of blue pajamas. "I'll make dinner, you already done a lot. Including pleasing me!"

She went over to kiss him and left to the kitchen, leaving Elio to lay on the bed proud of himself. "She... actually likes this?!" Sneaking in was a Mew looking at Elio in a teasing manner. "Mum's does and she gave it to you. You two planning on getting me a sibling soon?"

Elio flared up. "N...no. That is what the condoms are for, Lillie is an amazing trainer, an amazing friend and we certainly grown," Mew scratched his head and looked out the door. "You and mum's are, but you two haven't changed that much." Elio puffed up his cheeks. "Isaac, I am aware Lillie and I doing can easily become immature." The Mew tilted his head and asked. "You want to look at some of the things happening on Unova?"

Elio guessed. "It isn't just a Little Cup?" The Mew nodded. "Two more tournament's are being held, pretty big ones." Elio quickly guessed. "One of them allows trainers with particular pokemon... Nebby levels particular to partake in this? I should go ask Lillie about this," The Mew nodded and smelled something being steamed. "Be careful about this daycare stuff. Sooner or later this is going to be taken more seriously." Elio sighed and got out of the bed to prepare for dinner. "I'm going to have to man up more. I need to actually get a job and keep it."

The Mew nuzzled at him in encouragement as both left the room. "That would make mum's very happy. She is making something you would like."

In a manor at Aether Paradise.

What looked like an intense moment had came to pass, Lusamine was teasing Mohn with her arms around his chest and lured him to sleep with an affectionate nuzzle, bed sheets barely covered her as she listened to his whispers. "Good night love," Lusamine kissed him on the ear and whispered. "I love you too you wonderful man."

She sighed satisfied as she slowly let her mind drift, the new knowledge on Heatran was one more thing to be known, but the complications costed what would have been more research. "We should work out the flaws on the next one." Another, minor thing that was of concern was how Lillie and her boyfriend were more open and close than usual. She was hesitate to contact someone who might know a little more about the details. "Beep... Yawn! What do you want?" Lusamine heard a voice that wasn't too happy to be woken up and asked rather politely. "Do you happen to have any idea what your son is doing as of late?"

Patricia gritted her teeth over the phone. "Breeding some pokemon for the little cup. I heard Gladion and Hau plan to double team to kick his butt at the League... my son also caught another pokemon that was flying around the region."

Lusamine guessed. "Either Latios or Latias? We had reports on the sightings," Patricia answered. "From what I saw... my son has Latias and I am not telling you who caught Latios. Because it can mega evolve and it will kick our butts!"

Lusamine thought of it and shook it off as she asked. "You mind if we talk about this tomorrow?" Patricia sighed. "At Malie City and the instant you start digging, I'm burying." Lusamine shivered at what Patricia meant. "That won't be needed."

Mrwar! Lusamine heard Meowths meowing for something, Patricia whispered off the phone. "I'm going to get your dinner! Anyways, it's going to be a boring day otherwise tomorrow. See you at the afternoon tomorrow?"

Lusamine smiled over the phone. "See you at the afternoon!" Beep! Having some detail confirmed in her mind, she went back to cuddling with a Mohn who had his arms around her. "Mmm...something on your mind?"

Lusamine closed her eyes and answered. "Just something I need to investigate, go back to sleep love."


	6. Calling of the Guardian Deities!

The next day.

Elio prepared a team for his title defense and bested the Elite Four. His elder Incineroar, an Alolan Raichu, a midnight Lycanroc, a Hitmonchan, an Aggron and a Garchomp. Awaiting, he had a call regarding letting two trainers partake in the challenge. "Let them come!"

On waiting, he found Gladion and Hau; the later having longer hair that was bound by a pony tail, similar signs of having grown with broad shoulders, wearing an orange shirt with flower markings, a red pair of pants and a smiling face that was complimented by a rugged beard. "Alola! It was awfully nice of you to-" Hau flinched and remembered the last time he partook in a title defense, Gladion posed with a pokeball at hand as Elio coughed to yell. "SO YOU TWO FINALLY DECIDED TO TEAM UP AGAINST ME?! LETS SEE WHAT GOOD THAT WILL DO YOU!"

Gladion sighed at the yelling and yelled back. "Every time something battles you, this happens! Would this finally be enough?"

Hau shivered as he saw Elio begin to answer. "It's been five years and it's gotten worse! This is the only way we can really talk to you about this."

Elio got off his crystal throne and struggled to breath. "It's the... cough! Only way I can make this exciting. Lets battle!"

Vs Pokemon Trainers Hau and Gladion

Hau sent his out first. "Go Raichu!" Gladion sent out his pokemon to lead. "Lucario, we have to push through!"

Elio saw an Alolan Raichu with a focus sash and a Lucario as he took two pokeballs and tossed them out. "GUPPY, GLADIATOR! CRUSH THEM!"

Out of the pokeball's an Incineroar and Lycanroc entered. Gladion saw the assault vest and ordered. "Lucario, focus on the Incineroar with an aura sphere!" Hau followed with his own order. "Raichu, focus blast that Incineroar; he needs to go down!"

Both Lucario and Raichu focus, they shot at the Incineroar that flex in boasting. BOOM PEW! The Incineroar was knocked back and growled, Elio shouted with his hands twitching like a beast leaping. "GUPPY DARKEST LAIRAIT THAT RAICHU! GLADIATOR USE ROCK POLISH AND FOLLOW WITH A STONE EDGE!" The Incineroar spun at the Raichu, knocking him to the floor and hanging on. The Lycanroc brushed himself and growled ready to rush in. Gladion ordered as he saw the Incineroar about to flare up. "Lucario, extreme speed that Incineroar!" The Lucario rushed at the Incineroar and kicked him in the face; knocking him out as the Lycanroc rushed at point blank range to knock the Raichu out with an eruption of a stone edge.

Hau cringed as he called the Raichu back and sent his next pokemon. "Vaporeon, lets go!"

Out of the pokeball a Vaporeon with left overs splashed. Elio called his Incineroar back and sent his next pokemon. "MAC LETS KEEP THE BATTLE GOING!" A Hitmonchan with a life orb entered with his fists ready. "GLADIATOR USE FIRE PUNCH ON THAT LUCARIO, MAC FAKE THAT VAPOREON OUT AND JOIN WITH A MACH PUNCH!"

The Hitmonchan rushed in to fake the Vaporeon out of attacking as Gladion watched the Lucario sent flying to the crystal walls from a fiery punch. "Counter with a flash canon and end this!" Hau ordered. "Vaporeon, use hydro pump on that Hitmonchan!"

The Lucario shot a flash cannon to pin the Lycanroc down to the ground, he focused with his sash and a faint blink of the Lucario punching him in the chest for a k.o. The Hitmonchan rushed at blinding speeds to punch the Lucario across the jaw for a knock out and dodged when he saw the Vaporeon shoot a hydro pump. Elio licked his lips and called the Lycanroc back. "You did good. Surfer, lets shock this stage!"

In the Lycanroc's place was an Alolan Raichu with a sitrus berry. Gladion called the Lucario back and shouted. "With the fairies claws, we will take them down, go Silvally!" A fairy enfused Silvally entered. Elio shouted back. "SURFER THUNDER BOLT THAT VAPOREON! MAC, MACH PUNCH THAT SILVALLY AS WELL!"

The Alolan Raichu crackled and quickly knocked the Vaporeon out, the Hitmonchan rushed and punched the Silvally in the face; it didn't budge and glared as Gladion posed like claws. "Multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed pink as they closed in. CRUNCH! The Hitmonchan was slammed to the ground for an effective k.o.

Elio called the Hitmonchan back and prepared the quick ball. "Sharp Scale, lets take this Silvally down."

Gladion saw the Garchomp with a lighter shade and asked Hau. "You said about a bat pokemon flying in Verdant Cavern?" Hau prepared a level ball and tossed it out. "I been raising this for a few months. Go Noivern!"

The Noivern flew to battle, Elio cringed at what was going to happen. "SURFER WE CAN TURN THI-" Hau shouted to the Noivern. "Dark pulse that Raichu!" The Noivern let loose a pulse of bad thoughts to cause the Raichu to flinch, Elio took a deep breath and began to pose; he pounded to fist's together and pressed them forward. Strange light poured to the Garchomp as Elio glared directly at Gladion. "As much as the fairy can outwit the fighter or smite a dragon. Cold iron will crush even thee! SHARP SCALE CORK SCREW CRASHER!"

The Garchomp readied his fins for a drilling position and rushed at the Silvally; creating skid marks across the arena and leaving him knocked off his feet. When the Silvally looked up, he saw a drill knock him to the ground for an effective k.o. Gladion glared back at Elio and called his Silvally back. "Silvally has done well enough. Tyranitar, lets end this fight!"

A Tyranitar crashed down on the field and began to roar for a challenge, sand streamed. Gladion flashed a keystone and raised it high. "Tyranitar, mega evolve and use dragon dance!" Hau saw the Tyranitar glow in energy, grew larger to where its back plate split and gave a loud roar. The transformation looked brutal to Hau as he flashed his Z ring trying to block the noise out, he posed like a roaring dragon; strange light poured into the Noivern. "Take that Garchomp down! DEVASTATING DRAKE!" The Noivern shot out a dragon of pure power that flew into the ceiling and crashed at the Garchomp that braced for the damage.

BOOM!

The Garchomp was slammed to the ground for a k.o. Elio stared at the Tyranitar and shouted. "SURFER FOCUS BLAST THAT TYRANITAR! THEN WE CAN FOCUS ON THE NOIVERN!" The Raichu focused a ball of energy and shot it at the mega Tyranitar that dodged out of the way. He danced as Elio swallowed to call the Garchomp back. "Oh boy! NATHAN WE NEED TO TURN THIS BATTLE AROUND!"

An Aggron with a stone on his chest began to roar at his opponent, Elio flashed his key stone and raised it up. "NATHAN MEGA EVOLVE AND USE ICE PUNCH!" Hau and Gladion watched as the Aggron glowed, the metallic parts of his body began to overwhelm the whole, his iron plates altered for more bulk, when the glowing end the Aggron roared louder as Elio tried to order the Raichu again. "USE FOCUS BLAST A-" Hau ordered ahead. "Noivern, finish that Raichu off with a dragon pulse!"

The Noivern shot a beam to knock the Raichu out, leaving the Tyranitar to await Gladion's order. "Crunch that load of metal!" The Tyranitar crunched the Aggron's wrists with intense force and was shoved back as his fist glowed like ice and rushed at the Noivern. POW! The Noivern was punched in the abdomen and was sent crashing back to Hau in a frosty aura of ice; Hau saw the Noivern was knocked out and called him back. Leaving Gladion's Tyranitar to fight an Aggron that had an intense bite mark.

Gladion shouted with brutal determination. "His hide can't keep himself protected forever! Again!" The Tyranitar lunged another crunch, Elio growled. "Nathan, use ice punch to knock him back!" The Aggron's fist glowed like ice and punched at the Tyranitar.

Pow!

The Tyranitar was frozen in place, Gladion saw the Aggron moments away from falling and kept shouting to use one more crunch. Elio roared. "Now use aqua tail and iron head! Finish this battle!" The Aggron's bulky tail swatted at the Tyranitar, he was still frozen as the Aggron rushed in head first. Crunch! The Tyranitar was knocked out of his frozen state, he reverted back to his regular form and laid to the ground knocked out. Elio panted with his heart racing as he powered the Aggron down, Gladion sighed. "Lucky ice punch!"

Elio called the exhausted Aggron back and smiled in pride. "Still, the two of you together backed me into a wall and nearly beaten me. That's rare up here!" Hau smiled and approached to pat Elio on the back as he saw a green light fly to Melemele. "... Looks like Tapu Koko wasn't kidding. Everyone with a Z ring is invited to an event at Iki town... they say it is urgent." Elio went to the teleporter and waved goodbye. "No sense in missing out." Gladion closed his eyes as his rival passed to the teleporter, Hau followed in, leaving the man of the group to follow with some bitter resentment. "I'll get you next time!"

At a bench at Konikoni's farthest edge.

Lillie found Lana staring at the sea and preparing for the trip. "Alola Lana!" Lana looked annoyed and asked. "Your sure it's a good idea to talk on the way? Because people might hear us."

Lillie nodded and whispered. "Aside from miss Olivia and Mallow, we have no one else following us if we go on foot." Lana took a deep breath and confessed her crime. "I accidentally fished up your boyfriends trunks."

Lillie nodded and was willing to forgive the mistake. "Which meant you saw everything you needed to see," Lana blushed at remembering. "That gives me another question since you two been with each other a lot."

Lillie answered boldly. "Two times now! We are still learning," Lana examined Lillie, from her thighs all the way to to the upper torso. "You definitely kept that catch happy," Lillie blushed and examined Lana. "I am not going to ask of your personal life. But he has been,"

Lana puffed up her cheeks. "Fishing is good, being a trial captain has always been busy, my sisters actually gotten good at battling. The problem is I can't find a boyfriend and the best pick I let get away," Lillie thought of the times Elio has had moments where his actions do not make the most logical sense, moments where he really should have talked to someone before he acted or when he should have talked to someone when there was something bothering him. "I am not saying anything about that, he has quite a few flaws from a being a perfect boyfriend."

Lana shrugged. "The guy is an idiot, but he got a heart to match his looks. I heard Hau visits Mallow a lot and may have a thing for each other so I might have to figure out what to look for." Lillie asked. "Should we have a talk with Elio?" Lana nodded. "He isn't close to being that boyfriend and he is already taken. But he has things I like."

The two girls found themselves at Haehae city and took a boat ride to Melemele. With some resolve they journeyed to Iki Town and found the four Tapu's Koko, Lele, Bulu and Fini standing guard like they are preparing for a ceremony. Lillie and Lana found Elio with Hau and Gladion. Lillie was the first to approach and ask. "You know what is happening?"

Elio shrugged as the Rotom Dex is trying to translate the chatting between deities. "I wish I know, Dex said it had something to do with a case of the mystery guy and the Solgaleo." Acerola listened and had a large Mimikyu following her. "It caused more than just an appearance," She showed a strange Z crystal with the imagery similar to a Mimikyu, it couldn't fit on the Z ring. "Some new Z crystals have been discovered." The four Kahuna's Hala, Olivia, Nanu and Hapu gathered to talk with the Tapu's of the islands.

Gladion guessed by what has happened. "The Tapus are going to actually change the tradition as a result?"

"Doubt it!" Gladion flinched and turned around, Guzma was gritting his teeth at the thought of going to such an event, Plumeria followed wearing what looks like the clothing of a teacher. "Nanu wouldn't leave us alone and I have an interview coming up."

Hau was about to ask what Plumeria was getting ready for until Tapu Koko shouted at his direction, requesting his presence. Going to the arena, the Tapu pointed to Hau's Z ring. "S...something you need from this?"

Tapu Koko nodded and was given the Z ring. He closed to a bird like totem and began a strange dance, crackling lighting, he shot it at Tapu Lele who closed in with it and performed a dance of her own while sparkling pink scales, she shot it to Tapu Bulu who closed to a bull's head and began to dance with leaves around, finally to Tapu Fini who closed to a fish like totem and spun around. Tossing it back to Hau, it glowed strangely until it began to turn into what resembles a Z ring except black and having a little more added to it's socket. Floating to his wrists, Hau stared in confusion. "What did you do to this?"

Tapu Lele giggled and stared at the Dex to buzz towards Hau. "BZZT! Sheesh. BZZT! They are giving these Z rings an upgrade to a Z power ring. It has better control over the energy used to power them up and lets you use any strange Z crystals you find that won't fit. BZZT!" Hau found it strange that such an announcement was made until Tapu Lele chimed for the next one, particularly at Lillie.

While the Ceramony was underway.

In Malie Garden, two women were having a conversation; a Lilligant was disturbed by a Kecleon silently observing. Lusamine had long came to the conclusion that Gladion was living with Elio, it was certainly better than living at that motel. If Elio had captured Latias then the logical conclusion for fate of Latios was. "Gladion actually caught that Latios?" Patricia shrugged with her sunglasses down. "Maybe, they are legendaries that come in a pair."

Lusamine speculated the kind of power that was captured. "It isn't like him to have that many pokemon. If it is capable of mega evolving, then it is quite a catch, certainly would make a change in comparison to that Tyranitar of his," Patricia hummed a tune and knew of the Tyranitar. "There isn't much to guess about that Tyranitar. It uses dragon dance and if you don't have a fighting type with you... your butt is going to be handed to you in seconds. Then it mega evolves and hit you even harder."

Lusamine had no knowledge of Gladion's pokemon besides what is now called Silvally. She attempted to change the subject knowing she has no business in knowing, Patricia went to the next topic ahead of her. "Lillie is busy helping my son breed some pokemon for some tournament. The Little Cup... which is pretty cute in itself." Lusamine heard stories about those types of tournaments. "The bare minimum with raising a pokemon and they are kept like that for matches. Some trainers do find pokemon more adorable if they stayed the way they are-" Patricia nodded as the Lilligant was shooing away a Masquerain from a Kecleon giving a predatory stare. "Levels don't really mean age, but then that means they are only ever going to be in a fight with pokemon stuck like that. Not a bad thing but that means they are stuck at that house or the P.C otherwise. The other option is taking them out for anything but battles, I hope my boy is able to teach that Stufful how to control himself!"

Lusamine glared like she was offended. "Stuffuls are only like that if the trainer pets them without their accord!"

Patricia glared back. "You forget the kind of pokemon he already raised?" Lusamine kept glaring until she lessened it, realizing she was in no position to talk about dangerous pokemon. "Lillie has certainly learned the concept of raising those kinds of pokemon from him. It makes you think what else are they learned together." Patricia coughed a flinch, Lusamine saw the reaction. Silence filled the garden save for a Politoad being intimidated by a Kecleon, Lusamine slowly twitched a dirty thought. "They...lived together for that long."

Patricia realized she gave a hint. "They are how old again and what is a common thing every time you see them together?" Lusamine froze on realizing something. ROAR! She turned around in a blank expression, even as she saw a Kecleon knock out a Gyarados with a thunder punch and Lilligant prepared to drag the Kecleon back.

The Lilligant saw her trainer having a mental episode and got closer to use her flower to get Lusamine to smell her way back to reality. Her stoic stare turned to one of frustration. "... That hormone driven, still very exceptional young man, actually has the nerve!"

Patricia's glare has sharpened as Lusamine kept thinking about it. "I seen enough of those two together, he gave Lillie everything." Patricia rolled her eyes. "She would also call Elio out on this without hesitation." Lusamine took a deep breath and started to feel herself distant. "I lost the right to say anything about what Lillie or Gladion make of their lives. Once my son has managed to finish... what ever he is planning, he would finally be fully free of ever having to actually go back to that place," Patricia nodded and smiled. "Mhm!"

Lusamine had a ring on her phone, she raised her finger to break the conversation. "Hello? We have... Kecleon and that road way?! I'll be right there!" Lusamine got up and signaled her Lilligant to follow. "There has been a discovery of another pokemon that has been hidden on Akala Island for some time," Patricia noticed her Kecleon approaching with a stoic stare and petted him. "I wouldn't use Reptile as an example of how those guys are. We are good?" Lusamine nodded as she got up to leave. "Unless my children actually need me... some of the locals seem to be in some event."

Patricia had no idea and called her Kelceon back. "Everyone apart of the league system and everyone who can use a Z move have been called there. Must be a big event!"

At the Ceremony, near evening.

Gladion, with a newly upgraded Z powered ring, was having a conversation with an arrived Madison, her Emolga, Genesect and Pikachu showed signs of another mission. "... A pokemon that takes it's head off and uses it like a bomb... it came from a wormhole?"

Madison nodded and pet the Genesect. "A fire type, we didn't tell Interpol about it because it would end up being experimented on for study. Some even stranger people knew of it and took it off our hands back to it's world," Madison used her device and showed a picture that caught Gladion's, Hau's and Lillie's interest. Hau described it bluntly. "It looks like a clown."

Madison guessed as she saw Elio being the last to have his Z ring upgraded. "I'll have to ask him if he knows of this one... because those strangers told me about the name they gave it's species and what it does. The Ultra Beast named Blacephalon," Lillie asked. "What do you know of this Ultra Beast, when you stopped it from hurting people?"

Madison gave a warning. "They act goofy and from what those guys told me, that is an act. You best to try and capture them on sight because of this!"

Lillie watched Elio obtained his Z power ring and waved that he see's it. Being told what it is, he cringed. "More of those guys we don't know about. I know who to talk to about this, but for now it's pretty late," Gladion sighed in pity. "Because Tapu Lele made you wait until the very end knowing it would tantalize you! If your going home, I won't be there until... late! Madison, there is a something at Poni Canyon I should show you, you mind?"

The Pokemon Ranger didn't mind as she, Emolga and Pikachu saluted. "Alola evolves and we should see what is changing!" Both left as Mallow offered something to the group. "I'm taking the captain's to the restaurant to celebrate! You want to come?"

Hau felt his stomach rumbling and accepted. "Sure, I'm starving!" Gladion politely refused as Madison frowned in disappointment. "I had something to eat while I was heading here! Maybe tomorrow!"

Elio and Lillie felt tired from the long day and somethings to do at home, Elio spoke with his Z power ring glistening at his wrists. "I cannot accept the offer, I got to oversee a Grimer's birth and house break a Stufful!"

Lillie joined in the refusal. "I also have to talk with someone about-" Lana began looking at the house south. "We talk there? It looks likes a cozy place!"

Lillie flinched and agreed to Lana's request as the water captain gave her farewells to Mallow. "Tomorrow, you want to test some of these moves out in battle?" Mallow smiled as she was about to hold Hau's hand. "Sure, we got to get ourselves ready for that Tournament trip next week. Let us know if you need a call home." Lana blushed at the thought and smiled. "I will, I know the kind of boat I am going on." Lana and Lillie left to the house, leaving Elio to shout. "Wait up!"

In the house, Lana was initially impressed by how simple and clean it is. "Which one of you keeps this house like this?"

Lillie pointed to Elio. "He pays the bills and keeps this place tidy, I do my part!" Lillie saw the Banette on the floor with a Grimer egg moving occasionally, she found a heal ball and a moon ball, she let a Phione and Clefairy out. Lana remembered the sea drifter and booped it on the nose. "It's a cutie!"

The Clefairy tried to become the center of attention and was picked up by Lillie, Elio went to the kitchen to make dinner "I'm going to use some Crabrawler claws to try and make something... big. Lillie, do you mind feeding my pokemon as well?"

Lillie didn't and accepted the pokeballs. "Lana, do yours need anything?"

Lana refused the offer. "They already ate!" Elio and Lillie let out an Incineroar, Lycanroc, Alolan Raichu, Garchomp, Aggron, Hitmonchan, Leafeon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Raichu and Audino. Lillie prepared food for each one, giving Lana a strange feeling as she had the Phione in her arms. With in half an hour, the teenage women heard a noise in the kitchen and saw Elio return to tackle his Incineroar. "You and the others done amazing today!"

Lillie lowered herself to be piled in by her group. "Who want's to play today?"

Lillie's group of pokemon began to tackle her, give her affection and received affection back. Lana wasn't startled as she sent out her Araquanid and Primarina; they nuzzled at their trainer as she asked. "Champ, Lillie told me enough of what has been going on lately," Elio turned around as the Incineroar growled, his smile didn't fade but it was one that wasn't too comfortable on talking about it. "If it's the sex. That's a bit personal, why did you come anyways?"

Lana puffed up and stared in anger. "I told you of the break up. I want to see some things for myself and your one of the craziest people I know," Elio guessed as Lillie had her legs stretched on the floor, focusing her attention on the Glaceon. "Figuring out how Lillie and I stayed together in spite of the unusual things that happened?" Lana nodded. "Not just talking about what I am seeing, because that is normal for trainers."

Lillie had her answer. "We stayed with each other in both good times and bad," Elio agreed. "The only few times I remember that nearly ruined it was when I tried helping other people without telling them and doing it in ways that would piss them off!"

Lillie remembered. "You had your reason, in case your plan didn't work and thought keeping me in the dark would have been the best," Lana thought of it and began to smell dinner. "The Champ tried lying to you?"

Lillie nodded. "I thought he said something very bothersome to Gladion, knowing it would bother him. That was what Elio told me!"

Lana slammed her hand at her face. "He used that kind of lie? I dump him on the spot if he tried that with me or my sisters... even if he was really planning something cool," Elio cringed as he looked back on it. "It was pretty stupid, it was still something Gladion got upset over. But that was for personal reasons rather than me trying to hurt him."

Lillie shook her head. "You were going to have him in the dark as well and he didn't fall for it," Lana whistled and asked. "Anything else that the Champ tried hiding from you?"

Elio confessed, wanting to get it out of his system. "Things that involved that Shadow Mew attack years ago that still bothered me this day. It got worse after the second attack and it took me telling Lillie and Gladion to where it doesn't make my blood boil in regards to the details," Lana shivered at the memories of the first attack. "I never seen my sisters that scared in their lives. That Mew did a number on you?"

Elio coughed to try and force out his answer. "After the first attack and during the second one, I had to go to a place called the dream world. The second trip I went to a place that came from Isaac's nightmares... I had to fight through that and went nuts doing it. So nuts that it scared people." Lana guessed from the coughing. "It still bothers you that you don't want to mention the details."

The boyfriend and girlfriend nodded in unison as dinner became more enticing. Lana yawned and smiled at what she is seeing. "Took a lot for you two to manage through that. I seen that Mew enough times, he is a trouble maker but he is a sweet heart. You mind telling me what's for dinner?"

Elio refused to speak as he noticed something hovering behind Lana, the Banette looked up and smiled as the egg started making noise. Lillie noticed and was about to giggle, Lana guessed. "That Mew is right behind me, isn't he?"

She felt a minor tug, her fish tail had a strap undone, her blue hair began to fall loose; bellow her shoulders but not by much. Lana turned around to find nothing was behind her, she looked above to find a Mew at the ceiling waving hello. The Araquanid and Primarina waved back as Lana swayed her hair.

Lillie was about to get up and saw herself covered in hair, dangling all the way to her feet as she turned around to a Clefairy whistle. "Galil!"

Elio saw Lillie with her hair down and stared to stare, Lana noticed why until the sound of dinner was done. "I...I'll go get that. Lillie, do you mind." Lillie was already preparing to call Elio's pokemon back.

Lana took a look at Lillie and saw one more reason why Elio wanted to take the relationship to another tier. "You look pretty good with that hair down." Lillie blushed and let her front braids compliment her current look. "Thank you. Your hair looks good down too!"

Lana and Lillie giggled at the compliments, the water captain asked as she let the Phione go to the group of pokemon playing. "If dinner is going to be messy, we may want to get our hair back to what it was. You mind if I used the-" Lillie guided Lana to the bed rooms with mirrors. "We should!"

Elio came out of the kitchen with a heavenly aroma of a hot pizza with chunks of claw meat all around. He realized the two women left, he placed the pizza on the table, had it sliced and waited. The Banette sneaked at Elio's side with Lana's two pokemon asking about the back yard, the teenage man let the two out. "You don't have to ask, but mind Armaldo, he is rather protective of that egg!"

The Araquanid and Primarina went to the back yard, the Phione followed with hope to guide them around; with a smile Elio tugged the Banette to his side. "I hope they finish soon, the food is going to get cold!"

The Banette was sensing small envy in the other room and noticed another thing underway with his trainer, a Grimer egg cracked. The egg case was lifted as it started to hatched.

Crack...crack...crack!

An Alolan Grimer gurgling a smile was born, the Banette waved hello as Elio thought of the name. "...Crud? Is that a good name for you?"

The Grimer clapped messily, triggering Elio's fears of a ruined dinner as he tossed a great ball at him.

Shake...shake...shake...click!

Elio felt impressed by the healthy Grimer and requested to the Banette. "Pete, go introduce Crud to Makuta. I'll be down there in a few."

The Banette took the great ball and whispered something to it as he prepared to go to the basement. Click! Elio saw Lillie and Lana back to their usual hair due of a pony tail and a fish tail. Both were in awe at the food, Lana stared at Elio and asked in a tense tone. "...You spoil people, you know that?"

Elio still nodded and pointed to the opened door to the backyard. "Your pokemon are probably going for a swim now. They will be back later." The host of the house let the two ladies take the first pieces and got his last.

Down at the Basement.

The Banette greeted the Cofagrigus slowly waking up, he gave a haunting yawn. (...What is it this time?)

The Banette had good news as he tossed the ball to an excited Grimer. (Boss wanted me to help him with the Little Cup and I helped a wandering sap get another chance at life! Who ever he was, his name is Crud now!)

The Grimer gurgled a question. (Mommy?)

The Banette whistled and told the Grimer bad news. (She wasn't too interested in this, but you will meet each other soon!)

The Grimer smelled around and found a garbage bag, the Banette smiled at his offspring. (If your hungry, eat up!)

The Grimer slithered to the bag and tore it asunder, the Cofagrigus smiled and sensed what was happening above. (The master and his queen have a visitor?)

The Banette whistled a tune. (That fisher lady has problems finding a guy and is trying to put together everything she knows. The boss better be careful with this!)

The Cofagrigus slithered a tendril to the gold nugget pile. (That is the master. He gives his queen what would be considered a palace.)

The Banette agreed as he saw the Grimer finished, the Cofagrigus sensed doors being closed and a sense of satisfaction. (… This will either result in something odd or nothing too out of the ordinary.)

The Banette was about to say something until the door opened to Elio coming down with a Rotom Dex. "I'm not saying anything about Crud's capabilities, he looks rather strong. Do you know what his-" The Grimer smelled a paper plate with pizza residue and sneaked to the shadows to steal the plate. Elio felt his fingers burn from poison and smiled in pain. "O...one way to know he has poison touch." Elio took a pecha berry and ate it, he had preparation for his next announcement. "Tomorrow, I will have you, Bjorn and Dewpider meet up. The Anorith egg should hatch by then."

The Grimer yawned for a nap as the Banette asked what happened, Elio shrugged like a gentlemen. "Lana wanted to go home and Lillie didn't want to let her travel back alone. Pete, you want to watch this haunted house movie? I heard it is very spooky!" The Banette leaped at Elio's arms and waved goodbye to the Cofagrigus, the trainer saw the Cofagrigus yawning back asleep and whispered. "Good night Makuta."

At Konikoni.

Lillie escorted Lana to her house; with a Leafeon and Araquanid keeping watch of two strong trainers, it was a safe trip. "Lana, did you find the answer you sought?"

Lana nodded and blushed. "If I have hope to find that perfect guy, I am fishing in the wrong pond. But if it is a guy that treats others well and looks like he would treat others well." Lana had the image and shook it out of her head. "... Tomorrow, there is something I want to think about before I ask you two. Your boyfriend is as honest as they come."

Lillie gave her farewells. "I hope you have better luck finding that someone," Lana yawned and went inside to be tackled by two twin girls that are younger than her. One with a Slowpoke logo t-shirt and another with a Cloyster logo t-shirt. They were asking in unison. "Mom and Dad were worried with how late you were! Where were you?"

Lana pulled herself up and answered. "Talking with some good people. When they wake up, I want to ask if it is okay for me to try something... silly."

Outside.

When Lillie found it safe enough. she called her Leafeon back and called her Charizard pager for a quick flight back home. She found Gladion coming back rather exhausted and having some sun burn. "Brother, how was your date?"

Gladion blushed and denied what he heard. "It... it wasn't a date. Madison had to keep her title as the Beach Queen, that Mantine still remembered her and I... shared the story about Azure. Now, what are you doing out this late?"

Lillie answered as she opened the door. "Lana paid a visit. We have something for you in the fridge! Just reheat it."

The brother went in to find the usual sight of Elio playing with some pokemon, an Araquanid, Ariados, a Dewpider, Banette, Mew, Armaldo, Phione and a Grimer. "... I'm back!"

Elio perked up more and waved a hello. "I'm about done anyways, hey Lillie you want to join?"

The teenage woman sent out a Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon and Raichu, asking them if they want to join. The female pokemon joined in while the Leafeon blushed and backed away, Lillie noticed and asked. "Cain, do you have a crush on Lola, Shockums and Fridgette?"

The Leafeon looked away to try and deny it, he failed and yip a yes. It gained the attention of the trio of pokemon that started to ask questions, all backing him into a corner until the Vaporeon had the two stop. "Poreon!"

The Raichu shrugged and went back to the pile as the Glaceon looked at the Leafeon with a frigid gaze that eventually turned to a giggle. The Vaporeon sighed and asked the Leafeon something, her partner nodded and was given a small kiss on the cheek, she asked Lillie for a better solution to the Leafeon's problem. Lillie guessed. "You need a more comfortable place to talk about this?"

The Leafeon and Vaporeon gave a yes as the Glaceon smiled at the duo, the female pokemon went to playing in the pile, leaving Lillie with just the Leafeon. Gladion excused himself to the kitchen. "I'll be getting some dinner, before I turn in for the night."

In a Parralel Time Line.

Hau and Gladion were on a couch watching T.V. Overseeing a Banette with a Grimer, a Stufful, a Cutiefly an Anorith egg and a Mew in Hau's arms. Click! Selene and Lillie returned with a Flareon nuzzling to a Glaceon, Vaporeon and Raichu. The Alolan Champion shouted. "Hello! How was your meeting with Madison?"

Hau waved and answered. "She is pretty good with that Mantine and Gladion told her about Latios."

Gladion joined the smile and pretended to glare at Selene. "I told her that while I recently caught Latios, I do plan to mega evolve him once we develop that bond. When he knows Draco Meteor, I'm going after you again."

Selene had her hands are her hips and glared back fiercly. "Keep coming after my title like that and we are going to blow the whole mountain up!"

Lillie coughed and tried to calm the two down. "It's been a long night, Lana seems to be happy that she got to know you Gladion, she already knows enough about Hau but never in what we told her," Hau had his left hand behind his head and agreed as the Mew floated to watch. "We just have fun together and we talk about our problems when we can!"

Lillie let the Flareon and the others play in the living room as she approached Hau, hugged him to where both were laying on the couch and began to kiss him. "You always been very sweet to me." Both were starting to make out as Selene asked Gladion. "You mind if you help me out with something. Me and my mom had a small talk. She gave me some good advise."

Gladion blushed and asked. "Not tonight, we did it two times already," Selene puffed up her cheeks. "We are not! We should talk about this in the other room. Asriel, keep Lillie and Hau from going too far."

Both agreed and left the other couple to romance, Selene showed Gladion a weight set. "My mom didn't want me to ask her so I want to ask you," Selene pulled her pants down to show her butt. "Does it look alright? Because it could be better."

Gladion looked away in refusal. "I'm not answering that, because if I answer your going to take it at it's worst," Selene figured as she pulled up the pants. "Exactly and I need a spotter!"

Selene crackled her knuckles and went to the weight set to prepare a heavy barbell, Gladion kept her upright and saw her prepare the first squat. "Huff! I got another warning-" Selene squatted again. "My mom said that Lusamine found out by piecing together where did that bump came from and why it was a big deal," Gladion kept the work out undercontrol and asked in preparation. "You mind if we have a talk with Lusamine together?"

Selene felt her arms and rear burn as she lifted again. "She thinks that head injury was from something else and you coming over to eventually talk about it is what she wants, bad idea!"

Gladion saw Selene sweating at the fifth squat and felt annoyed. "She knows she is the last person I would talk to if it was you using-" By Selene's sixth squat, she gritted her teeth. "It says a lot of how much she is trying to keep her distance from you when she doesn't really know the hidden stuff in this house. Those tools are not allowed here, they get tossed into the trash or fed to Cr-" Selene squated the seventh time as she grunted. "CRUD, when any of us see that garbage!"

She began to feel her arms tired, Gladion kept the bar bell balanced to voice his opinion on why bondage tools are not nessessary. "With how we like it rough anyways, they are not needed and are rather... odd."

Selene guessed as she regained herself and squated an eight time. "You hear that too many times at that motel?"

Gladion nodded as he felt something on seeing Selene squat a ninth time. "It's annoying and disturbing!"

Selene was disturbed as well as she squated a tenth time and gasped. "I...I can do this five more times!"

On watching Selene push herself, Gladion kept staring and asked. "Changing the subject, I know your doing this for the muscles, your anything but scrawny or fat," Selene silently squated in trying to thinking her reasons; on finishing she felt her limbs on fire as she looked at Gladion in a tease. "I know you like my butt! Give it a month and your going to love it even more!"

Gladion tossed Selene a sweat rag and was prepared to go to bed. "...I'm only helping you because those things are heavy! Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Selene cleaned the odorous liquid off of her and left. "I'm going to get the babies ready for the night. Good battle today!" On seeing Selene leave, Gladion slowly smiled and began to imagine what Selene would end up looking in a month.

In the living room, Selene found Hau and Lillie finished making out and were cuddling on the couch with a Mew, Flareon and Alolan Raichu resting with them. Seeing the Stufful awake and looking for someone to play with among the sleeping, Selene asked. "Chuckah, if your going to the other room with me... you are to behave! I got something for you if you don't mind it dusty," The Stuffel flailed his arms, Selene spoke in a firm tone. "That means stop doing that! You will break something or worse!"

The Stuffel tensed up as Selene searched a cubby shelf underneath the P.C. A small yellow doggy bed that looked soft, the Stuffel looked at the bed and followed Selene to the bed room, Gladion has a Silvally curled up on the bed and noticed Selene placed it on a safe corner. "Now Chuckah, you are to stay away from the work out equipment. It will get you hurt, when you want to come to the big bed, you let us know." The Stufful squealed, giving Selene the idea. "Like that!"

The Stufful crawled on the doggy bed and curled up, Selene smiled at a job well done and sneaked behind Gladion, she wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed him in the back of his head. "The others are sleeping peacefully. I got a team planned incase this gets worse tomorrow." Gladion yawned and closed his eyes, having the feeling of saftey. "See that you do. Zzzz!"


	7. A Feud!

In bed room in a manor at Aether Paradise, Lusamine was preparing a pink top to compliment a red dress skirt and red high heels. Putting a black belt at her waist, she took a look at herself in a mirror and smiled at a still stunning image as the Herdier wagged his tail to see the green gem added to the chest, in response Lusamine asked. "Mohn is going to be in for a treat today, shall we get going?"

The Herdier barked something and was sniffing at a table, Lusamine saw the white neck scarf and imagined it, she prepared it and tried to examine herself again. Not caring about the small wrinkles showing. "Beautiful. Now, lets be on our-" Lusamine left her room and saw Gladion opening the door to let in Selene. The Alolan Champ flinched confused as Gladion glared in annoyance. "... Going to the Pelago again?"

Lusamine nodded as the Herdier barked a hello to Selene. "With so many islands expanded upon, it just makes it more busy for him. It's been a pass time for a while now," Selene imagined how it was possible. "Regigigas has towed heavier in the legends. Now, if you must know!"

Selene turned around, took off her red hat and adjusted her hair to show a black bruise, Lusamine's eyes shifted to a stoic glare. "You two have injured each other doing... that, did you come here to boast?" Gladion glared back. "The last thing we want is for you to even voice what is going on with me. We only came here to clarify with you what happened,"

Selene turned back to face a glare still glowing daggers, she felt no fear and shown no fear. "Are you going to leave us alone on this?"

Lusamine's glare didn't lessen as she frowned even more crossed with Selene. "I am leaving Gladion alone on the matter, he hasn't truly needed me in years and he is better off without me. But you have certainly became more audacious to even come here!"

Selene growled back and prepared a pokeball. "Your looking for a battle missy? Because I'm right here!"

Lusamine's frown stopped, she answered firm and elegant. "Outside, this is no place for two ladies to argue," Gladion got out of the way and was preparing for the chaos to ensue as the Herdier was shivering from what was in the pokeballs. "Big mistake."

Out in the front artificial yard, Lusamine prepared herself as Selene tossed the ball out. "NOCTURNE! LETS KICK HER BUTT!"

Out of the ball came a Crobat, Lusamine smiled and tossed a Clefable with left overs. "Of course this would happen," Selene ordered in quick speeds. "NOCTURNE, USE HYPNOSIS AND FOLLOW WITH CROSS POISON!" The Crobat flew in front of the Clefable and lured her into a deep sleep, Lusamine saw the Clefable knocked back by venomous wings. "Clefable, wake up and use psychic!"

The Clefable woke up with sheer will power, she placed her finger on her head to blast the Crobat back as Selene ordered. "AGAIN!"

The Crobat rushed and knocked the Clefable out, Lusamine called her back and sent out her next pokemon. "Mismagius, please end this annoyance with power gem," A Mismagius with a fire gem came out, staring at a Crobat that listened to the order. "NIGHT SLASH AND TRY TO USE U-TURN!"

The Crobat grunted and slashed his upper wings at the Mismagius for super effective damage, the Mismagius shot a barrage of lasers from a red gem on her neck to send the Crobat crashing down at the trainers feet.

Selene called the Crobat back and smiled in confidence. "Excellent work Nocturne! ZIPPY, LETS SPEED THIS UP!"

Out of a net ball came a Ninjask with a focus sash, Selene ordered. "NOW USE AERIAL ACE TO FINISH THAT MISMAGIUS OFF!" The Ninjask rushed at high speeds and slashed his claws through the Mismagius, knocking her out to Lusamine's frustration as she saw the Ninjask increase in speed. "Mismagius, you have done enough. Bewear, lets show these two how wrong they are to come here."

In the Mismagius's place was a Bewear with an assault vest, Selene stretched and ordered. "ZIPPY USE SWORDS DANCE!"

The Ninjask danced as Lusamine started to see a pattern. "Break that focus sash with dual chop!"

The Bewear rushed at the Ninjask, the first swing knocked him to the ground, the second swing left the Ninjask twitching back at even faster speeds. Selene glared and shouted her next order. "ZIPPY! USE BATON PASS!" The Ninjask tossed a baton and returned to his net ball, Selene tossed a friend ball to let out an unusual sight; a Mawile with a hair pin showing a mega stone.

The Mawile intimidated the Bewear with her jaw growth of a hair Lusamine tensed and ordered. "Bewear use drain punch to stop that Mawile!" The Bewear punched the Mawile and knocked her back, the Mawile giggled as Selene prepared her keystone and raised it up. "DEVOURER, MEGA EVOLVE AND USE PLAY ROUGH!"

The Mawile saw the mega energy pour into her body, she grew bigger, her locks of hair grew longer, her jaw like hair split into two. The mega Mawile faced the Bewear with her two jaws gapping and rushed to her; biting the Bewear's limbs with one jaw and violently smacking her face with the other for a brutal k.o. Lusamine called the Bewear back and knew she was in a corner. "Milotic, we have to slow this thing down with an icy wind. Selene, when did you get that pokemon?"

Selene saw a Milotic with a sitrus prepared to attack and ordered. "A year and she isn't allowed in the house that often. DEVOURER USE THUNDER PUNCH!"

The Mawile rushed at the Milotic at high speeds, her left fist crackled lightning and punched the Milotic in the abdomen for a quick k.o. Lusamine called the Milotic back and smiled stubbornly. "Lilligant, we will still win this if we can paralyze that meddling Mawile with a stun spore."

A Lilligant entered the battle and widened her eyes at the Mawile's speed. Selene roared. "ICE PUNCH IT OUT OF HERE!"

The Mawile's right fist emitted an icy aura and punched the Lilligant back to the door to the manor, she held on with a focus and danced a barrage of stun spore. Paralyzing the Mawile and giving Lusamine the chance to order. "Use teeter dance and she should be rendered unable to do much."

The Lilligant trapped the Mawile in a dance to cause confusion, Selene gritted her teeth as the Mawile refused the move again, Lusamine giggled at the sight and had her hands at her hips. "That has certainly ended your Mawile's rampage. Lilligant, use petal dance," The Lilligant began to pelt the Mawile with a barrage of petals, Selene ordered. "DEVOURER USE IRON HEAD!"

The Mawile was dazed, her limbs twitched and she roared at the Lilligant. RAM! The Lilligant was sent back to Lusamine knocked out, the trainer petted her to sooth the pain and called her back. "We managed to cripple that thing. Altaria, lets finish this battle," An Altaria with a tiara flew into battle, Lusamine pulled from her pocket a key stone. She activated it in between her fingers to mega evolve the Altaria. "Finish this Mawile with a fire blast!"

The Altaria inhaled and shot an all consuming flame to shoot the Mawile back to Selene ablazed. Mawile reverted back to her normal form smoldering from the burn. "Devourer, you hit her good! Fumesa, lets end this battle!"

The Mawile was called back, in her place was a Salazzle that snorted fumes in disrespect towards her opponent, Selene flashed her z power ring and posed like a venomous creature. "FEMESA, ACID DOWNPOUR!" The Salazzle hacked an intense pool of acid at the Altaria for super effective damage and a k.o. Ending the battle as the Altaria twitched and powered down.

Lusamine took a deep breath and prepared medicine for her pokemon. "It's always a strange feeling," Selene sighed and called her Salazzle back. "Now, that you know... Gladion and I are out of here," Gladion petted the Herdier and began to focus on his girlfriend. "I got a few things to talk to Miss Wicke about before that, then we can actually leave," Selene agreed and began to take her leave as Gladion focused on Lusamine healing her pokemon and sighed in a neutral tone. "I'm sorry that Selene went this far. Now we did injure each other as a result of things falling on us by accident," Lusamine smiled softly at her son. "Thank you, just be careful next time."

Gladion nearly smiled back and tried to keep himself on top of the conversation. "We will, tell father why we came to visit you, he should understand," Lusamine closed her eyes in an attempt to hide something and waved goodbye while Gladion's back was turned, trying to cope with how her son has grown as the Herdier barked her back to the present. "Now lets go to the Pelago now,"

Going down to the labs. Selene found Gladion having a smile on his face. "Least she isn't arguing with you about this," Gladion began to blush as he asked. "When I finish talking with Wicke... do you want to go back to the house. If it's just us-" Selene blushed and was looking away in a teasing smile. "I got something that would make the experience better!"

Gladion embraced Selene and kissed her on the forehead. "We will talk about that when we get back. I want to ask... how often do you let that Mawile out?" Selene remembered and stepped out. "Devourer? Normally if I can take her out for walks, she often bites other pokemon so-"

In a Parallel time line.

Lillie had a Magcargo by the Anorith egg a Mew at her side. She watched Elio train the Stufful with the Bewear and Ursaring helping. Her Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon and Raichu were left at the day care to talk about their problems. Lillie took a deep breath and asked. "Elio, we should battle!"

Elio tensed without hesitation. "We should, it's been a while! Backyard?"

Lillie nodded and began to prepare a team with the P.C. "I'll meet you in the backyard."

Out in the backyard, Lillie stared at the ocean, her pony tail blew in the wind. It has been a sight for many battles between her and the Alolan Champ, it will not change. Elio came out with a smile and a determined frown as he prepared a pokeball. "Your ready for this?"

Lillie frowned back, her fists are raised to the air with a great ball in hand. "Always!"

VS Pokemon Trainer Lillie

Lillie tossed the ball and shouted. "Poley, lets do this!" Out came a Magneton with an eviolite, Elio tossed the pokeball and shouted. "GLADIATOR, LETS CRUSH HER!"

A midnight Lycanroc entered, taunting his opponent and ready for battle. "NOW USE FIRE PUNCH!"

The Lycanroc cackled with his tongue drooling as his paw clenched into a fiery fist and punched the Magneton back, Lillie ordered. "Poley, use thunder wave!"

The Magneton shot at the Lycanroc with a thunder wave, paralyzing him and leaving him open for Lillie's next order. "Flash cannon and be ready!" The Magneton banded together and shot the Lycanroc back for super effective, critical damage; he held on with a focus sash, Elio yelled. "FINISH THAT MAGNETON WITH A REVERSAL!"

The Lycanroc panted and rushed at the Magneton in an all out attack.

Pow!

Super effective!

The Magneton was knocked out, Lillie called the Magneton back and prepared a dusk ball. "Onua, we need to finish that Lycanroc off!" Out of the ball came a Golurk with a choice band that shook the ground. "Use high horse power!" The Golurk stepped back and kicked the struggling Lycanroc into the ground for an effective k.o.

Elio called the Lycanroc back and prepared his next pokemon. "ZIPPY, LETS USE THAT BAND TO OUR ADVANTAGE!"

Lillie gasped at the thought and called the Golurk back. "Onua, come back. Maiden we need to prepare for what I think he is preparing!"

Taking the Golurk's place was a Gardevoir with a mega stone on her forehead, Elio cringed and ordered. "ZIPPY, LIKE AS PLANNED, USE SWORDS DANCE!"

The Ninjask began to dance, his speed increased. Lillie had Elio in a mental lock, if he dare tried to use baton pass for the mega Beedrill, the Gardevoir will certainly counter with a psyshock. The Ninjask increased in speed, Elio licked his lips and ordered. "ZIPPY USE PROTECT!"

Lillie sighed and activated a keystone. "Maiden, mega evolve and use calm mind!"

The Gardevoir began to calm herself, Elio shouted as he saw the mind trick. "ZIPPY, USE BATON PASS!"

The Ninjask tossed a baton and returned to the net ball, Elio tossed a great ball. "CUMUSTRICH! LETS DO THIS!"

A Dodrio came as Lillie gave her order. "Maiden, use a baton pass of your own!" The Gardevoir tossed a baton and returned to a great ball as well; Lillie tossed a beast ball and shouted. "Kartana, lets take this Dodrio down!"

A Kartana with a focus sash entered the battle, Elio saw a loosing battle and posed like a bird for the Dodrio to use "SUPERSONIC SKYSTRIKE!"

The Dodrio glowed in strange energy and leaped to the sky, he crashed down into the Kartana for tremendous damage; Lillie ordered. "Kartana, use tail wind first!"

The Kartana blew in the wind, Lillie's pony tail blew toward the battle as Elio ordered. "CUMUSTRICH USE BRAVE BIRD!"

Lillie extended her arm in a pose. "Now use iron head before that Dodrio can attack!"

The Kartana rammed at the Dodrio, causing it to flinch. Lillie saw another chance and ordered for. "Finish that Dodrio with leaf blade!"

The Kartana slashed at the Dodrio, knocking him to the house for a k.o. Elio felt his heart race as he saw the Kartana's aura flare up; he called the Dodrio back. "Cumustrich, come back. INFERNO WE WILL BURN BRIGHTLY!"

Out of a luxury ball was a Moltres with a choice scarf, Lillie ordered. "Now, use baton pass!"

The Kartana tossed a baton and returned to his ball, Lillie tossed the ball to return the Gardevoir to battle. "Maiden, we must keep this momentum alive!"

The mega Gardevoir glowed her eyes in anticipating the order, Elio shouted. "INFERNO USE FIRE BLAST!"

The Moltres inhaled and scorched the Gardevoir, she shrugged the damage and calmed her mind, Lillie ordered clearly. "While we have the advantage, use psyshock!"

The Gardevoir let loose a psychic pulse and caused many rocks to form, they closed in on the Moltres for a knock out, sending him crashing to a bush. Elio saw the flame and called him back. "... BUMBO WE NEED TO STOP THIS GARDEVOIR!"

Out of a net ball came a Golisopod with an assault vest, he stared at the Gardevoir and made a good first impression; he tossed her to the building for a knock out, causing her to revert back to her normal form.

The tailwind petered out, Lillie found herself at a corner and switched to her next pokemon. "Skitters, we still have time to set up!"

A Venomoth fluttered at Lillie's order. "Use quiver dance!" Elio saw the Venomoth dancing and ordered. "BUMBO USE LIQUIDATION!"

The Golisopod slammed his claw at the Venomoth, sending her fluttering back for Lillie to use her next order, with a Mew at her side. "Skitters use baton pass!" The Venomoth tossed a baton and went into it's ball. "Isaac, lets take him out!"

A Mew flew to battle feeling the quiver dance boost, he gave an apologetic stare; Elio posed like he is swiping, shouting loudly. "BUMBO USE LEECH LIFE!"

The Golisopod bit into the Mew and began to drain him, Lillie began to pose; one finger from both hands were pressed at her temples, she stood strait and had her left hand stay at the temple and her other hand to face toward her direction. Light began to pour into the Mew as Lillie ordered. "ISAAC, USE SHATTERED PSYCHE!" The Mew glowed and tossed the Golisopod across multiple psychic barriers, crashing him across a large one for a critical hit k.o.

Elio called the Golisopod back and smiled in pride. "You done good, ZIPPY. WE NEED TO FINISH THIS MEW OFF!"

A Ninjask entered the battle, Lillie called the Mew back. "Isaac, you done enough," The Mew floated out of battle and tossed her last pokemon. "Onua, lets finish this battle!"

A Golurk came crashing into battle as Elio ordered the Ninjask to use protect to increase his speed. Lillie ordered without hesitation. "Onua, ice punch!" Elio shouted. "NEVER GIVE UP! ZIPPY USE AERIAL ACE!"

The Ninjask rushed at the Golurk and was punched by an icy fist for a k.o. Elio was down to his last pokemon, he took out a sport ball and tossed it. "MEGAN LETS END THIS BATTLE!"

A green Beedrill with blue eyes flew to battle; she wore a harness with a particular stone as she sparkled. Elio raised the key stone into the air. "MEGA EVOLVE AND USE KNOCK OFF!" The Beedrill glowed, her wings split into more, her legs became stingers, her fore arm stingers became larger and her stinger on her abdomin grew larger. She rushed at the Golurk to knock off the band.

The Golurk's ice punch dealt less damage to the Beedrill, she crashed to a tree and was prepared to fly back at Elio's order. "Again!"

The Beedrill knocked the Golurk out of battle, Lillie called the Golurk back and sent her next pokemon. "Skitters, we will not give up," Elio ordered like he is punching to the air. "MEGAN DRILL RUN!"

The Beedrill spun toward the Venomoth and knocked her out, leaving Lillie with just a Mew that swallowed nervously. "We nearly had him!"

Lillie closed her eyes in a faint hope. "Try and avoid her next attack, then attack with psycho boost!"

Elio began to gasp with his throat swallowing wrong. "Me...cough! Megan us... wheeze! Use U-turn!" The Beedrill closed all of her stingers and rushed to the Mew at with a blink of an eye, the Mew tried to make a barrel roll and was jabbed into the edge of the water for a k.o. Lillie's legs were shaking in defeat. "Tha...that was a close match!"

Elio powered the Beedrill down, called her back, approached to shake Lillie's hand and offer to heal the injured pokemon. "Using baton pass to try and keep the boost's up. That's a good strategy. You mind if I take these guys to a pokemon center?"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and refused the assistance. "I can get to a pokemon center myself! I need to check on Cain and the others!"

Elio got closer to Lillie to give her a sportsman like hug and was greeted to a tighter hug from Lillie. "I'll get mine healed after Anorith ha-" "Maldo!"

Elio and Lillie turned around as the Armaldo was excited over an egg glowing, the duo of trainers. Shake...shake...shake... crack! A small prehistoric shrimp known as Anorith cracked from the egg, his eyes blinked wide to greet the world.

Elio picked the Anorith up and smiled. "Another healthy one! I'm going to come up with a name for you soon... what of Opea?"

The Anorith bubbled and tapped at Elio's nose in response, the Armaldo wanted to see his offspring, Lillie saw the tight schedule and offered. "You mind if I take your pokemon to the center as well? You need to get that Anorith socialized with the others."

Elio didn't mind and let Lillie go as he asked the Armaldo. "Some time later this week, do you want me to help Anorith learn some moves that will help hi-" The Armaldo was cheering with the Anorith, the offspring copied the movement, Elio smiled and went to the house to check on the Stufful. "Well what do you know! I leave this to you then, you all have a week anyways so get to know each other soon."


	8. In Bed With The Champ!

In a Parallel Timeline.

Selene was in a pink room at her house, the door knob being marked by her hat. She held packet of birth control pills, sat on her bed and waited for the one she swallowed to take it's effect. "I know what these will do. Should these work, Gladion will be able to feel everything without worrying about the consequences later. If they do not," Selene had the mental image of Gladion having a mental break down, collapsing on the floor at being told that he was going to be a father. "Then it would be my responsibility to provide for more!"

Gladion arrived wiping a towel on his face and closed the door. Locking it, he let Selene have a good view of his naked body, knowing how she likes staring. He was about to get a condom packet when Selene stopped him. "I took that pill it isn't needed!"

Gladion stopped and turned around to see Selene in her underwear, preparing for him to crawl on. "... Are you sure it's still a good idea?"

Selene gasped. "You been messing with some dirty ladies and never told me?"

Gladion answered defensively in a frown. "Never!" Selene's concern turned to a tempting stare as she undid her bra and took off her panties to show herself ready for her boyfriend. "Then it is safe, I wonder what you are going to feel this time?"

Gladion stiffened and asked. "Before we do that... I want to actually do something to make this... special. Could you turn around?"

Selene nodded and flipped herself around, showing a bare back all the way to her posterior. "What are you doing this-" She saw Gladion rubbing oils at his hands. "... That's very sweet of you," Gladion took the oil bottle and began to pour some on Selene's back, relaxing her in preparation for a massage.

Gladion got on his knees on the bed and made sure every corner of her back was being rubbed. "Selene, your the best woman I know of! You done a lot for Lillie and me... even when it would have been easier to just leave things as it is when Lillie came back from Kanto," Selene was about to turn her head until she felt Gladion applying some attention to her neck. "It was done for a lot more than just trying to impress me," Selene remembered that first kiss. "I'll be honest, I didn't have the nerve to go in with what I felt until you caught that Darkrai and saved Alola," Gladion remembered and started to focus on Selene's bare back. "It's been a long time, it's still hard to believe that we use to find each other-" Selene answered. "See each other as jerks?"

Gladion swallowed and continued in silence, until he got to his girlfriends lower back. Selene nearly fell asleep and shook herself awake as she flipped around with her legs spread and her depths welcoming an excited member, Gladion closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "I trust you enough, tell me when you want to switch positions," Selene giggled at her boyfriend. "I will, just come on I... oof!"

Selene had a new feeling from Gladion as he slowly penetrated her. Feeling something smooth within her walls made her squint her eyes and grind at her teeth. Gladion felt the insides of Selene to be warm and moist, he closed in for a kiss and heard a faint growl from Selene. "... Is this bothering you?"

Selene shook her head and whispered. "I like what your doing, don't stop!" Selene wrapped her arms around Gladion and kissed him, her tongue savoring his as he began slowly with his thrusts; she was countered by a rather gentle hug and broke the kiss to keep growling, encouraging Gladion to speed it up after a few minutes. Selene's growling turned to a yip. "R...You have me... grrr... In a corne... ah!"

Gladion found Selene broke her attempts in a bestial growl and started to sweat. "I...I seen you fight, don't give up no-" Selene slapped Gladion on the butt, startling him to where Selene used her arms to flip Gladion on his back. "RWARR!"

The man was intimidated as Selene began to ride him, her grip on his shoulders was firm and it looked like she was about to bite. Gladion realized Selene is starting to loose it and jabbed at her breasts, causing her roaring to turn to a "Eek!" Gladion smiled in hormone induced aggression began to squeeze. "This what you wanted by rough? Give me a break!"

Selene began to drool and slammed her head at his shoulder, she began to lick at his arms; causing excitement and urgency in Gladion to grab Selene by her legs and position himself on top of her. Selene found herself not supported by a pillow and back to where she started as she felt the thrust becoming more intense. "I...ggrrrr won't give up that easy!"

Gladion felt Selene's walls tighten as he started to taunt. "If so, try and stop me from doing this." He gave a kiss to Selene's breasts, causing her to start kicking her legs, Gladion started suck on one of her nipples while using his free hand to stimulate the other. Selene used her hands to apply a small pressure to Gladion's balls. He flinched for a moment in feeling something so delicate under pressure and was flipped over. Both fell off the bed, Selene slammed on top of Gladion and moaned.

Gladion, gritted his teeth and tried to warn Selene as he felt a liquid discharge on his cock. "I-" Selene started riding Gladion again and kissed him to make him stop and just go with his instincts. Gladion's eyes twitched, he closed his eyes as he gripped Selene's hips. Selene felt the throbbing cock in her vagina twitch as it ejaculated, Gladion's eyes rolled back; he drooled and lost himself until Selene felt the cock soften. She snapped to reality and saw Gladion snapping out of his bliss, both got off of each other and saw the mess they linked each other two. Gladion felt his back sore as Selene offered to help him up to ask. "D...did you like that?"

Gladion blushed and answered. "... We should not do this often, it has way too many risks... but this was enjoyable," Selene blushed back and put on her under wear. "We got a few hours before Lillie comes back, do you want to take a nap with me?"

Gladion stared at his lover and went in with her; he let Selene hug him from behind and closed his eyes in bliss. "If you feel strange in a few weeks... let me know," Selene blushed and held onto Gladion more. "That pill should work but if I'm pregnant from this, letting you know is going to be the first thing I'll tell you. Even if it kills you." Gladion stared to feel safe as his mind drifted. "That's some of the reasons I love you." Selene kissed Gladion's back. "I know, your such a cutie when your happy." Both were about to fall asleep and heard an opening on the door they put on their clothes and tried to straighten themselves.

They went to the living room to find Lillie nervous with a shameful Flareon and three eggs; two brown and a yellow egg with black stripes. She saw the haze on the duo and puffed up her cheeks. "Selene, what did you do to my brother?"

Selene smiled widely and confessed. "I was banging him!"

Lillie gasped and voiced her concern to Gladion. "Oh my goodness! Brother, if you keep this up your going to end up a father sooner than you expected!"

The brother blushed and dreaded the thought. "It's way too soon," Selene blushed and held his. "We would get into so much trouble if I didn't take that pill."

Lillie's eyes widened as she nodded. "Then you should be fine. It's still advised that you two be careful." Gladion wanted to change the subject and asked. "What's with all the eggs?"

In a Parallel Timeline.

Lillie confessed to Elio and Gladion who are preparing for a meeting with Madison at Aether Paradise. "Leaving Cain with those three was a terrible idea. He fathered these three eggs," Elio whistled at the Leafeon. "Bet you had a good time!"

The Leafeon blushed as Lillie glared at Elio. "Not funny, now Cain has a big family to look after." Gladion sighed at the sight and shrugged. "Cases like this happen a lot. Members of the Eevee line tend to be like this... if only because the trainer wanted more Eevees," Elio asked. "Did you give the girls ever stones?" Lillie nodded. "They asked for those and Cain wanted a destiny knot," Gladion raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think about why?"

Lillie shook her head. "It wasn't until they left somewhere private... by then it was too late. Shockums however requested a light ball," Elio sighed in an attempt to make Lillie feel better. "This does mean eventually you will be able to use that light orb again, for now. Congratulations!"

Lillie stared at the Leafeon being protective of the eggs and smiled. "...Thank you," Gladion began to take his leave. "Your coming with me? It has something to do with Blacelphalon and miss Wicke may want a word with you," Elio was about to answer yes when the door knocked, he checked and found Lana giving a mischievous grin, the Alolan Champ had to refuse. "... I'm officially busy. Take the Rotom Dex, he is in my bag!"

Gladion felt a hint of disappointment and took the sleeping Dex with him, he saw Lana outside and was a bit frustrated that someone may be around for what she had planned. Gladion asked. "Your going to try anything harmful to Lillie?"

Lana shook her head. "No, I want to ask them something," Gladion let the trial captain in and shouted to the duo. "I'm out of here! I'll give you the Dex info when I get back," Click!

Lana began to sway her fish tail and approach the couch, a series of eggs encouraged her to begin asking. "Thanks again for earlier. My parents were not too happy with me being out at night, but I want to know one more thing about you two," Lillie blinked and asked. "This is something your parents disapproved of as well?"

Lana began playing with her fish tail and answered. "As long as it's safe and with people I know, they are fine about it," Lana coughed and asked. "I want to know, what exactly happens between you two during sex?"

The duo blushed, Elio answered. "That is a bit personal, but it's all about pleasing Lillie! Giving her what she want's and spoiling her," Lillie admitted it with her cheeks red. "He treats me with respect and normally asks before he tries anything strange," Lana drooled and asked. "If you were going to have sex soon... do...do-" Elio asked. "I heard of the thing called a threesome, those are a bit complicated without causing problems," Lana asked boldly. "It depends on what we all can agree with! Should we try that?"

Lillie closed her eyes and asked. "Do you mind if we talk in the other room?" Lana didn't mind, Lillie asked Elio. "... In case this is something we really want to do. Go get yourself ready."

Elio went to the bathroom and the teenage women went to a room that Lana looked at as. "Definitely has been his," Lillie nodded. "Elio and I share this room now. Now, you do understand what your doing is lustful, right?"

Lana nodded and took her sandals off as she sat on a comfortable feeling bed. "My parents and especially my mom have no problems with... having a good time. It's the icky stuff that can be caught if I go banging strangers, I kind of know you two," Lillie took a deep breath. "I have a few problems in doing this myself, it depends on how we are going to do this, if it isn't agreeable-" Lana winked. "Then there is a door waiting for me," Lillie sighed in pity, she didn't want to do that to someone. When she heard the door open, she let Elio in and asked. "Are you comfortable with a threesome?"

Elio asked. "Are you? Because I got one idea-" Lana guessed, rather startled. "Your going to be the champ who tries to give something for both of us?" Elio nodded and placed a hat on the door, he asked Lillie as he locked the door. "Which half of me you want, the upper or lower?"

Lillie blushed and observed her posterior. "... Before I answer, would you-" Elio obeyed and took his clothes off, preparing to take off his underwear, Lana asked as she stared. "Your okay with getting crushed like that? How much punishment are you willing to take?"

When Elio took his underwear off, he went to get a condom and asked both women. "...A rule is that tools are not allowed in this house. Since I am willing to do... this, what exactly are-" Lana slapped Elio on the butt, causing him to blush and show excitement for the event. "Anything we can do is with us anyways," Lillie agreed as Elio put the condom on. "If you are ready to begin, lay down and let us take care of everything," Elio laid on the bed, both women prepared to undress, Lana revealed a well toned body with three inch breasts and pink nipples, her thighs look thick with muscle, all complimented by a shaved blue bush, Lillie was impressed as she showed her own naked body. Lana swallowed at the sight. "For being a bit chubby, you look pretty good," Lillie blushed at the moment and was prepared to make her first pick. "Thank you, that body of yours, how are you able to make it so... fit!"

Lana answered in a sigh. "Fishing and swimming, since your the queen of this house, you get-" Lillie was about to get on an excited Elio and warned Lana. "When I do this, he would be lucky if he gets a view of anything else, Elio... don't let yourself suffocate. Do anything to let me know!"

Elio asked with his right eye closed. "Slap your thighs?" Lillie puffed up her cheeks and position herself on Elio's torso, her back was facing Elio's face and she prepared her posterior for his face, on her knee's Lillie closed her eyes in peace. "When I give the word, start licking."

Elio was about to say something until Lillie's posterior was over his face. He muffled as Lana saw a member sticking out and adjusted herself, she snicked and started by playing with his balls, causing the Alolan Champ to kick nervously. "What's the matter, you never had these messed around?"

Lillie shook her head and lifted her butt up for Elio to show a cringe. "Th...those are pretty delicate," Lana smirled and kept rubbing them. "I know how important these are, I'm going to play around if you want to?" Elio blushed. "Don't be too hard on them, okay,"

Lillie blushed back at Elio's decision and was about to lower herself back to sitting on his face. "Okay, lets get back to the fun."

Lillie went back to sitting on his face, both woman watched Elio give a thumbs up. Lana watched the balls retract and the cock erupt, she went on top of Elio's lower half and inserted herself. "Gah!" Lillie rubbed Elio's shoulder and ordered. "You can lick now."

Elio began to lick as he felt pressure on both ends, Lillie's stern and observant face began to twitch in pleasure as Lana started to ride on Elio. Both noticed him rubbing his left hand on Lillie's leg and the right hand rubbing Lana's right leg. The trial captain gasped as she continued. "Ah... aw. He is making sure we...oh.. are both happy!"

Lillie agreed and felt Elio's tongue explore her depths, she used her left hand to reach for Elio's scalp and started to caress him. "Even in bed that is still the case," Lana sped her rhythm and started to droll; seeing Lillie going the extra mile to rub Elio's chest, Lana got greedy and lifted herself up and turned from behind, she saw Elio's legs twitch and started to rub on them. "I'm going to keep myself busy, you try to last," Lillie saw Lana's bare, muscular back and lifted her posterior as Elio slapped her thighs for air. "Gasp! What are you-" Lana inserted herself again and her eyes glistened at the balls. "Lillie, tell me when to start!"

Lillie nodded and asked Elio from below. "Are you okay with Lana playing with... them again," Elio sighed, he felt himself under control. "I don't mind, just be careful," Lillie understood and sat back on Elio's face, she rubbed his shoulder in silence as he went back to licking. "He gave the final word, have caution, but do as you will!"

Lana licked her lips and started to feel at Elio's balls, causing the legs to twitch. Lillie leaned forward towards Lana's back, she held Elio's legs in place and gave a mischievous grin. "Let her play, find another way to express your fee-" Lana felt a slight squeeze at her thigh and Lillie gasped as she felt a tongue reach forward to her clit and a face lifted up from below. Lillie felt herself discharge on top of Elio, his hands began to give a firm grip to both women's legs. Lana giggled at Elio's struggles and started to ride while playing. "He let himself in this and he isn't telling us to stop!"

Lillie began to moan as she felt herself continued to be pleasured until Elio's legs submitted. "He will let use know, mmmm," The trusts and ball play continued for what felt like minutes, until Elio started to flail his arms in warning, Lillie gave the warning as she felt the licking get more tense. "I...I think he is-" Lillie moaned and drooled, her eyes dropped to a lustful gaze as she stared at the visible parts of Elio, a liquid began to pour down his neck. Lana felt Elio's legs kicking and adjusted herself to turn around, she started to cum herself as she used her legs to hold Elio's in and reached to stop the arms. "Co...come on champ, hold on for just a li-" Lana thrust once more, slamming herself and moaned loudly as she felt herself let loose, Lillie felt Elio's tongue grow limp, she looked at Elio's hands to see them grip for a moment. Lillie rubbed Elio's cheek that was beneath her butt cheeks and whispered "Let it all out," Elio's grip tightened on both women's calves, as if he was trying to hold on to something until he fell limp. Lillie got off of Elio and found a face that was covered in her nectar, his mouth drooling, panting in bliss. She kissed Elio to find he was right a few days ago. "So I do taste sweet. Elio, are you okay?"

Elio was barely able to listen to reality and gasped. "Y...y...ah!"

He gave a faint sigh as Lana started to fall limp from an intense thrust, Lillie saw Lana licking Elio's chest and helped her off. "That's enough, he reached his limit!"

Lana snapped out of her orgasm and continued to lick at her cheeks. "He taste the best at that limit!" Lillie pouted. "His lips taste better, calm down!"

The two women finished arguing and saw their handy work all over Elio. Lana saw the condom done it's job and had blood on it, Elio was in a daze of pleasure as the water captain was breathing heavily. "Lo... pant... looks like you took another one! Champ can you still hear us?"

Elio slowly went to reality and realized what a mess he is. "I...can. I'm going to clean up," Lillie and Lana felt their stomachs grumble, Elio frowned at what he heard. "Both of you rest up, I'll be right back!"

Lillie and Lana saw the Alolan champ left, Lillie asked in warning. "This isn't going to happen often, but this was enjoyable. Did you have a good time?"

Lana stretched her arms and felt hunger pains. "Next time, you get Elio's pole while he gets a good enough view of this," Lana showed her naked, muscular posterior. Lillie blushed at the thought and was about to put her clothes back on, she felt herself woozy from hunger as well. "It looked like we worked him a little too well, I rather we all cuddled afterwards," Lana agreed and started to put her clothes on. "Disappointing, but there is something going on after he was willing to put through all... that," Click!

The duo saw two plates of melty grilled cheese sandwiches and Elio smiling. "Bet you two are hungry!" Both were gasping in awe, Lillie blushed. "You... you didn't have to do this!"

Lana immediately started to chew and blushed with Lillie. "MMM, thank you!"

Elio took his leave and left Lillie to start eating, her cravings overwhelmed her as Lana admitted it. "Your right, he is a gentlemen!"

Lillie agreed and saw Elio return with some food himself, he joined in the bed to join in the lunch, Lillie asked. "Once Lana and I wash up, what should we do after we cuddled?" Lana thought of one idea as she started to swallow her second sandwich. "There is a movie I heard about, Love and Battles, the Sea Calls!"

Lillie remembered watching it and giggled as she started eating. "That would be a way to past the afternoon."

The other two members of the bed agreed, when lunch was finished, they were all cleaned, dressed and rested on the couch. Elio had an Anorith and Dewpider at his sides, a Grimer and Stufful were watching from the front, Lillie had her Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon and Raichu nuzzled to her side and Lana had a Primarina out. The three trainers were huddled together and prepared for an afternoon. Elio asked as the two ladies felt comfortable. "Lillie, Lana, did you enjoy that?"

Lillie had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "We did, thank you," Lana burped and poked him on the shoulder. "If you want to do this again, you know where I am. As of today we graduated from part time friends to friends with benefits!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks at the words, yet had agreements to it. "Or if you want to just hang out, you know where we are." Lana and Lillie gave each other a high five as the movie began to start.

In a Parallel time line.

Gladion and Selene cuddled together as Lillie brought Hau over for a movie date. "Alola!" Lillie kissed Hau at the cheek and guided him to a living room that had eight warm sandwiches. Hau wondered and asked innocently. "What happened?"

Gladion answered as he blushed. "Selene and I... gotten to know each other more," Lillie sighed and let her boyfriend on the couch, she welcomed a Flareon, Glaceon, Vaporeon and Raichu. "To think they argued over who makes the other lunch!"

Selene tore into the sandwich and admitted it. "It was stupid when we were just trying to spoil each other."

Gladion still had his arm wrapped around her. "I'm sorry for yelling," Selene kissed Gladion at his neck, tensing him up. "I'm sorry too, your ready to train the Lati Twins with me tomorrow?" Gladion smiled in a sense of comfort. "Of course love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Here. Thank you for reading this fanfic, it is my first time writing smut and I hope you enjoyed. Leave reviews and stay around for the next one,Fighting at the Stadiums!


End file.
